Star Wars Episode VII: Titanic
by kenskywalk19
Summary: It has been ten years since the Battle of Endor and the galaxy is still at war. New heroes and villains have come into play to decide the fate of not only the galaxy, but of planet Earth!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and the Titanic film belongs to James Cameron. Other characters are my mine!

* * *

Chapter 1: "The Beginning"

* * *

"**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"**

**STAR WARS**

**Episode VII:**

**Titanic**

**It has been ten years since the Battle of Endor. The war still goes on between the New Republic and the Imperials Remnants. Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi Master, has created a Temple to train the new Padwans on Yavin IV to learn the ways of the Force and claim their rightful place as peacekeepers of the galaxy.**

**Even though they are disbanded and without a leader, the Imperial Remnants still pose a threat to the New Republic. However, a new leader has risen within the ranks of the Remnants. As the new Emperor, Diomedes proposes a plan to construct a new Death Star and new, more powerful starships to destroy the New Republic.**

**A New Republic starship encounters with the traveling plans and steals them. The Imperial Remnants follow the starship to stop the transaction. However, Admiral Tedros will not be defeated because by telling the New Republic of the Remnant's actions, they will be able to defeat the new leader and bring freedom across the galaxy…**

* * *

The awesome dark green planet emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Republic Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. This particular craft had survived the space battles of the Galactic Civil War. However, it is being pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Republic craft to disintegrate.

_Inside the Blockade Runner_

Another distant explosion shook the ship but it certainly didn't feel distant to Admiral Tedros. The Admiral was a proud Calamarian whose mentor was the legendary Admiral Ackbar and had fought many battles against the Imperial Remnants. However, he was assigned a secret mission to get some stolen plans from the Imperials. As the attack came down on the ship, the Admiral called for a session with the troops. "Listen up men! If we do not send out this data to Master Skywalker and let the Republic know on what the Imperials are planning, then our mission will be a failure. I ask you to stand your ground and not let any Imperials come through! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" yelled all the troops.

"Good! Grab your weapons and may the Force be with us!" Tedros saluted his troops as they went to their stations for their impending deaths. As explosions continued to pour on, Tedros came across a tall mysterious figure. At first he thought it was a spy but once he saw the lightsaber and the clothes, he knew he had come across a Jedi Knight, guardians of the New Republic. The Jedi came up to the Admiral and said, "You know that Darth Chesed is on that ship?"

"Yes, I know," replied Tedros, knowing full well on who this Darth Chesed is as the concussion blasts bounced them around the narrow corridor like bearings in an old motor. "That is why I ask you to stall him as much as possible young Jedi. I must input this data into an R2 unit and send it off to Yavin IV," pleaded the Admiral.

The Jedi looked down, knowing that he might not survive, but nodded at the Admiral saying, "Yes, of course! I will give Chesed the fight of his life!"

Tedros nodded and passed by the Jedi, heading towards the droid depot. As the Jedi started to walk towards his station, Tedros turned around to him and said, "May the Force be with you!"

The Jedi turned to Tedros, smiled and said, "May the Force be with you too!" Then Jedi ran off.

The Admiral then started to walk towards but heard as he heard lound metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. He knew that the ship had been pulled by the Tractor Beam. He better get start moving or he will be in the crossfire.

On another part of the ship, Republic troops had stationed in front of the starship exit with their weapons armed and ready to go. Nervousness and tension was in the air. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome Stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minute the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck as they tried to avoid the laserfire from the Republic troopers while shooting at them.

The Admiral had at last found the droid depot and found the nearest functional R2 unit. As he started to input the data into the droid, he heard the gunshots from afar and knew that he had to hurry. The battle continued with heavy casualties for the New Republic. The troopers retreat with the Stormtroopers following them as they heard the loud footsteps of a two meters tall dark bipedal figure.

This figure had flowing black robes trailing and a face forever masked by a functional mask that looked like the helmet of a stormtrooper, except black. This Dark Lord of the Sith was an awesome, threatening shape as it strode through the corridors of the Republic Ship. Like Darth Vader before, Darth Chesed had struck fear as much as he did before. The cloud of evil which clung tight about this particular one was intense enough to cause even the most hardened Imperial troops to back away. Once-resolute republic crew members ceased resisting, broke and ran in a panic at the sight of the black armor-armor which, though black it was, was not nearly as dark as the thoughts drifting through the mind within.

The Dark Lord had only one purpose, one thought, one obsession: to bring justice to the emperor's enemies. He inspects the scene with shots being fired in the background and walks through the corridor with the Stormtroopers behind him.

On another part of the ship, Admiral Tedros inserts a card into the droid, while a soldier is looking on from the corner of the door to see what is going on. The soldier asks Tedros, "How much longer?"

"Just a few more seconds," replied the Admiral, knowing that they needed all the time that they could get before being killed. "There! Finished!" said the Admiral as he finished inputting the data into the droid. Tedros then looks up to the soldier and says, "Thank you. I now ask you another impossible favor. Please watch my back again as I will send this droid into an escape pod will ya?"

"Yes! Anything for you Admiral!" said the trooper proudly. They both knew that they might possibly die but they will not stop when there is still hope.

Meanwhile, Darth Chesed is in the cockpit of the ship, choking the captain. An Imperial officer rushes up to the Dark Lord and says, "The plans are not in the main computer."

Darth Chesed wasn't pleased at all. He looked at the tortured captain in his hands around the neck and asked, "Where are those plans? What have you done with them?"

"guhhh…" the dangling captain gurgled, barely able to breathe.

"What?" said the Dark Lord as he leaned closer to his tortured victim.

"Go…to… Hell!" gurgled the captain.

"As you wish," said Chesed as he finally snapped the captain's neck, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, killing him. Darth Chesed then looks at his troopers as he tosses the captain to the side and says, "The plans are still on the ship. Find the commanding officer and bring him alive." The troopers nodded as they sent out to find the Admiral.

On another part of the ship where the Admiral used to be, Stormtroopers are looking around for. One of the troopers looks up and sees a mysterious cloaked figure. "Who goes there?" yelled the trooper, aiming his blaster at the figure. Silent was the figure.

"All right, set for stun and let Lord Chesed handle this," said another trooper. But as they started to switch the blaster, a light came up and killed the trooper. The others look up and see a green blade humming in front of them.

"It's a Jedi! Blast him!" yelled one of the troopers as he was cut down by the Jedi. The others stood no chance as the Jedi made quick work out of them. As the last one trooper fell, the Jedi knew that his presence would have been felt and left the scene towards another direction, prepared to face the Dark Lord himself.

As he walked down the corridors of the Republic ship, Darth Chesed senses something in the Force. He looks towards the direction of the disturbance and heads towards that direction, curious to know what it is. He leaves some of the Stormtroopers behind as he encounters the Jedi while his green lightsaber on. Darth Chesed looks at the Jedi and says, "How strange that a Jedi Knight is here. No matter, you will die with the rest of the ship."

The Jedi smirked. "I will not be defeated that easily. I have the power of the Force behind me to defeat you and the Dark Side. Prepare yourself Dark Lord of the Sith!" yelled the Jedi as he raised his saber in a fighter stance.

Chesed chuckled. "So be it, Jedi." He tells the troops to back away while grabbing his lightsaber from the belt. He turns on the blade and gets into his stance. Red was the color like all Dark Side followers have. Darth Chesed dashes forward to meet with the green blade in front of the chest. The Jedi backs away to try to aim for a better spot with his saber but it was blocked by the red blade of Chesed. He backs off again, trying for a different spot. Again, the red blade was there to defend against it. Chesed was impressed by the Jedi's speed but the Dark Side was behind the Dark Lord as he went on the offensive. The Jedi defended well but kept being pushed backwards. The two continued to trade blows for a while, but as the fight wore on, Darth Chesed has started gaining more of an advantage. The Jedi, instead of going offensive, was kept on the defensive until finally, Chesed chopped off the hand that held his blade. The Jedi was defeated. He closed his eyes and knelt towards the Dark Side, knowing that his death was inevitable. Darth Chesed then went for the kill as he stuck the blade into the heart. The Jedi went down with a thud. Darth Chesed looked back at the Jedi, "Very impressive, but you were no match for the Dark Side." He put away his lightsaber and goes on ahead into another corridor with his troops behind him.

Meanwhile, Admiral Tedros, injured his shoulder while escaping from the crossfires is in the escape pod area. He then places the R2 unit into one of the pods. He closes the door, punches the coordinates to Yavin IV for the pod and sends it out. Tedros lets out a sigh and prepares to face off with one last stand. However, he is shot by a stray laserfire and is killed. Darth Chesed arrives at the scene and is angry. He asks, "Who shot this officer?"

"I did sir. I was aiming for the soldier behind him but he got in the way and I…ugh…" said one of the Stormtroopers but before he could finish his sentence, Darth Chesed Force choked and killed him. He leaves the dead body behind and heads back to the Stardestroyer.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

The fourth moon of Yavin was an important planet for the New Republic. When the Rebellion against the Empire was over, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had asked the New Republic Senate to establish a new training ground for the next generation of Jedi's as guardians of the peace. It was approved with an unanimous vote and thus Luke established the Jedi Parxeum on Yavin IV. Using the Massassi temples as a base structure, Luke had asked to reconstruct the building into the same architectural design of the Jedi Temple that was in Coruscant. As the construction happened, Luke started to train new Jedi Knights and Masters for the New Republic. One of his first students was a man by the name of Khi Jin. Luke had met Khi during one of his mission with Rogue Squadron during the Galactic Civil War. Gifted in the Force, Khi was an excellent student with a high moral value. He believed that peace will finally come to the galaxy and agreed in most of Luke's teachings as well as his position towards the Senate.

After two years, Khi and other students had become the first Jedi Knights of the New Republic. Though they were few in number, Khi and the rest of the newly appointed Jedi started to do missions for the New Republic. On one of his travels, Khi had come across a young man, gifted in the Force. His name was Alden Callaghan and became Khi's Jedi Padwan. Luke accepted the apprenticeship, even though it was rare for a master to have only one student. They were few in number thus a master may have had at least two students to teach. Khi and Alden started their journey together with a bang when the spirit of Exar-Kun had corrupted the mind of one of the Jedi student and thus had to be subdued. Khi and Alden were successful and continued their journey with more missions as Khi taught Alden more about the Force, the galaxy as well as military strategies. Alden was educated very well and soon enough, he had become a Jedi Knight.

Khi was a very proud teacher and felt he had accomplished something great. Even though there were missions for the New Republic to be completed, Khi had decided to stay in the Parxeum to help Luke teach the new Jedi younglings. One day, Luke was teaching some young Padwans with the help of Khi, who looked like he was in early 40s wearing light brown robes. He had long dark brown hair. Luke on the other hand still wore his black robes but in the fashion of the Jedi Knights before the purge. His session though was interrupted when Alden Callaghan, a young man in his late-20s with a brown hair, a beard, and wearing a dark white Jedi robe enters the room.

"Master Skywalker! There is something for you in the lobby," said the young Knight.

Luke replied, "I am too busy. Please allow Threepio to see to it."

Alden said back to Luke, "It is important Master otherwise I wouldn't have interrupted your session. There is an R2 unit in the lobby that will only respond to a man named Luke Skywalker.

Luke nodded and said to the young ones, "Alright, Master Jinn will be resuming the training. Remember to feel the Force around you. Please pay attention to Master Jinn's instructions. I will see you all for tomorrow's session." Luke leaves the room with Alden as Khi is left to teach the day's session.

As Luke and Alden are silently walking through the corridors of the Parxeum, Alden breaks the silence by asking, "Master Skywalker, when will I get an apprentice? You know that we are few in numbers. What is the hold up?"

Luke replied with a relaxed voice, "Patience my good friend. In time you will have an apprentice but for right now, I can't allow you to have one. We have already discussed before."

Alden sighed, "I know but I want to train someone in the ways of the Force, to become a Jedi like me."

Luke responded, "I understand but I had felt something in the Force, a vision about your new apprentice as well as for Master Jin's. I believe that all will be revealed soon." Alden nodded as they both arrived to the lobby and seeing C-3PO with an R2 unit.

"Hello Master Luke, how good to see you today," said the golden protocol droid in his bulter voice.

Luke waved at the droid with a reply, "It's good to see you Threepio. What have found out from this R2 unit?"

"Well nothing really," said the droid, "but it has a message for you Master Luke. Should I play the message?"

Luke nodded as Threepio asked the droid to play the message. The R2 unit let out a sequence of beeps as a hologram was projected in front Skywalker and Alden. As the image came into focus, Luke immediately identified the figure as Admiral Tedros.

"Greetings, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," spoke the hologram. "It is an honor. I have heard many things but that is for another time though. If you are seeing this, then that means that I have been captured or killed. I am sorry that we could have met in under different circumstances, but I was on my way to deliver an important encrypted detailed plan to the Senate. This message contains, in what I believe, the next course action by the Imperial Remnants. My sources as well as my scouts have told me that hidden detailed plans about a new Death Star are being exchanged on the Demonion system. My being attacked by the Imperials means that I am on the right track." Gunshots are heard in the background as the Admiral turns his head to find out in what direction and how far were the gunshots. Tedros looked back in to the R2 unit as he continued his message, "It is imperative that the Jedi and the Senate take action to stop the transaction as well as recover the plans. I urge you that you take this up with the Senate. Thank you, and May the Force be you."

The message ends there as the hologram dims out with the R2 unit make a chain of noises that were akin to it being sad. Alden and Luke both had serious faces. Luke first spoke, "Threepio, take the R2 unit to a transport ship. I will be there shortly."

"To what location I might ask, Master Luke?" asked Threepio.

"To Coruscant. More specifically to the Chief of State's office, Mon Mothma," replied the Jedi Master. Threepio nodded and took the droid under his wing as he led it to a transport ship. Luke turned towards the direction of his quarters with Alden in tow.

"Master, why send the R2 unit to the Chief of State or even to the Senate? Clearly, this is a job for a Jedi if it deals with the Imperial Remnants," asked the impatient Jedi.

Luke sigh as he spoke, "Because my friend, if we don't ask for approval, then this course of action would make us appear independent from the New Republic. We do not want the Senate to be against us, after all the propaganda that the Emperor used during the rise of the Empire. We serve the New Republic as peacekeepers, like the Jedi before us have." Alden nodded as they both walked in the Parxeum.

* * *

_Imperial Stardestroyer Chimaera_

The burnished conference table was as soulless and unyielding as the mood of the nine commanders of the Imperial Remnant Fleet that were loyal to the new Emperor ranged around it. All of them were in hologram projections as some were situated in other places across the galaxy. Imperial troopers stood guard at the entrance to the chamber, which was sparse and coldly lit from lights in the table and walls. All of them were bickering to each other about where to attack the New Republic. The sound of the single doorway sliding aside and the guards snapping to attention cut everyone off. They turn their heads to the figure of Darth Chesed entering and standing at the end of the table. All of the commanders were silent until the Dark Lord spoke.

"I have called this meeting for a purpose. It seems that no one has yet found the escape pond. I am disappointed," whispers were heard but cut off when Chesed said, "as well as the Emperor."

Silent was the room. No one wanted to mess with the new Emperor. All the rumors that they heard about him, killing the competition and solidifying the position were edged into their minds. Darth Chesed took advantage of their fear when he mention the Emperor as one of the commanders spoke, "We will double efforts then Lord Chesed."

The Dark Lord nodded as he spoke, "Good, I hope for your sakes. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." The commanders nodded with a salute but Chesed could tell that were gulping in their throats at the thought of the Emperor being disappointed. The Dark Lord proceeded out of the door as he was cut off by the captain of the Chimaera.

"Lord Chesed!" said the captain.

The Dark Lord turned around to face the captain and spoke, "Yes, captain, what is it?"

The captain gulped in this throat as he tried to speak. He feared the Dark Lord, as well as everyone. He spoke with a pale face, "The Emperor wishes to make contact with you."

Chesed was silent. What could he possibly want now? "Move the ship to get a clearer transmission and tell everyone on the ship to not disturb in my quarters," said Darth Chesed as he walked in the direction of his quarters.

The captain nodded and saluted the passing Dark Lord and went onto the main deck to relay the message.

Darth Chesed walked into his chamber, preparing a visit from his dreaded master. He was the one being in the entire universe that could instill fear in the dark spirit of Darth Chesed. Chesed remained standing motionless as he kept his lonely, patient vigil. Soon a strange electronic whine broke the dead silence of the room and a flickering light began to glimmer on the Dark Lord's cloak. Chesed immediately bowed deeply in homage to his royal master.

The visitor arrived in the form of a hologram that materialized before Chesed and towered above him. The figure was clad in simple robes and its face was concealed behind an enormous hood.

"You may rise, my servant," the Emperor commanded in a voice that was even deeper than Chesed's.

Immediately Chesed straightened up. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Chesed asked with all the solemnity of a priest attending his god.

"I am disappointed with you. You have let the location of the plans escape from your grasp," Emperor Diomedes said.

"Apologizes, my master. I was unable to stop them due to a Jedi interference. I have ordered my troops to search the galaxy," Chesed said.

"It is no concern to you anymore. I have hired a Mandalorian bounty hunter to take care of the transaction. I have also sent Darth Jade just in case."

"Do you trust him?" asked Chesed. The name of Darth Jade filled him with dread. Sure Jade was a Sith but the fact he appeared only a few months ago would make anyone suspicious. Chesed wanted to make sure that his master knew about it.

"In time, I will trust him. However, in order to gain it, he must prove his loyalty to me," replied the Dark master. "I want you to prepare for my arrival. I wish to inspect our new weapon."

"Yes, my master," said Chesed. And with that, the encounter had come to an end. Chesed kneeled before the new Emperor, who passed his hand over his obedient servant. As the hologram image disappeared, Darth Chesed was left to ponder if the Emperor had done the right course of action.

* * *

_Senate Building, Coruscant_

Coruscant, the capital of the Old and New Republic. Not much has changed since New Republic forces invaded the former Imperial capital about seven years ago and reclaimed it in the name of peace. There were still remnants of the Imperial presence. However, the Senate building hasn't changed much.

The Senate chamber still had the same structure as before. The chamber had the look of an arena, circular and massive, with doors opening off exterior rampways at various levels above the main floor. At the center of the chamber a tall, slender column supported the Chief of State's platform, a broad, semienclosed area that allowed that person to sit or stand as he/she chose in the company of his/her ministers.

The Senate proceedings were still as in the Old Republic. When a senator requested permission to speak and was recognized by the chair, his box would float to the center of the arena, close to the Chief of State's podium, where it remained until the speech was concluded.

Today the Senate was meeting to discuss on the message left by Admiral Tedros and what course of action should be taken. Mon Mothma, as Chief of State, was presenting the case of attacking the outpost on the Demonion system in the Outer Rim. After Mon Mothma presented the case, the Senate went into a fury of discussion of whether or not to attack the outpost. Of course, the Chief of State could simply do without asking permission of the Senate, but after what happened with Palpatine and the Clone Wars, the makers of the New Republic Constitution wanted to make sure that could never happen again. The plan would need to get an approval from the Senate with a majority vote, a detailed course of action done in conjunction with the Ministry of War and implementing it.

As the loud discussion continued, Mon Mothma spoke with a loud voice, "Senators, we must attack this outpost and retrieve those hidden plans of the Remnants!" Earlier that day, Luke presented the R2 unit to Mon Mothma to get things started. She had played the detailed message that Admiral Tedros had left for the Senate. She would have hoped that everyone would be onboard. However, there was strong opposition to this, specifically coming from one area of the chamber: the Denon Alliance Fund.

The Denon Alliance Fund was an alliance of star systems headed by the Senator of the Denon system, Denman. The purpose of this alliance was to control the banking and monetary situation of the New Republic. Denon was a city-planet, like Coruscant but after the Battle of Endor, a crime spree had run rampant across the planet. Thanks in due part to Senator Denman, who was the Chief Leader of the Denon government at the time, had implemented a series of laws that helped cut down on crime with force and helped recovered the economy. When Denon was welcomed into the Senate, Denman was elected as senator. His first course of action was to have a monetary alliance with planets of similar stature of Denon, economically speaking. This alliance, or fund some would call it, would help out systems that are facing difficult economic hardship (think of it like the IMF). This alliance was headed by Senator Denman, whose military and economic experience helped him win the leadership position. The leader of the New Republic, especially Mon Mothma, had let this alliance form, not seeing as a threat to the stability of the New Republic. Most of the time, this alliance would agree or even propose many bills in the Senate. However, today was another story.

Senator Denman's box came into the center of the chamber. Denman was a tall, silver-haired man of indeterminate age, neither young nor old in appearance, but something of each, his bearing and voice strong, full of confidence. "Senators, Lady Mothma, I speak on behalf of my constituents of the Denon system as well as the Denon Alliance to not take action against the Imperial Outpost of the Demonion system. I must ask that we review the message for its authenticity for it may be a trap."

"Why a trap you say?" asked another Senator as his box came into the center.

The confident Senator spoke, "I believe it to be a trap to lure the New Republic in and strike against Denon."

"But why Denon?" the other senator asked. Obviously, this was his first Senate session for this Senator.

"Because of Denon's importance in the Denon Alliance Fund and in the New Republic politics and military. If Denon falls, so do all the systems that were helped out by the alliance fund. Denon is a vital system. That is why when I asked for the fund to be created, I had the New Republic build a barracks as well as a Jedi Temple in the system to ensure safety. If by attacking the outpost is indeed a trap, Denon will be defenseless against an invasion of the Imperial Remnants. We do not have the strength to defend the system yet and all the hard work will have gone to waste."

Mon Mothma was a bit speechless as she thought up a rebuttal to the senator's argument. "Senator Denman, I understand your concern for your constituents as I have before long ago when I was still a senator in the Old Republic. However, Admiral Tedros risked his life to bring us this vital information. I believe this resolution will deal a huge blow to the Imperials. I will not have the admiral die in vain."

"But what if he was a spy?" asked Denman. Mon Mothma was shell-shocked. How dare he say that Tedros was a spy? Denman continued, "I say we ascertain all the facts before making a decision that could cost us dearly! I motion that this resolution be stricken from the record!"

Most of the Senate chamber hailed in compliance. It would appear that the resolution to attack the outpost would not pass. The look of betrayal was on Mon Mothma's face as she stepped out of the podium and into the hallways outside the Senate chamber. As she exits out, she comes across with Senator Denman, who it would seem be waiting for her. "Senator Denman, may I ask why you were so vehemently opposed to the resolution?" Mon Mothma was still in a shock. Denman was a big supporter of hers, but why now? Why go against her at this moment when the Empire can finally be destroyed?

"Well Madam Chief, I was looking out for the best interest of my people," said Denman in a calm voice. "After all the suffering that we have gone through, it would be deal a huge blow and feel dishonored if the attack on the outpost was a indeed a trap. My people would have felt betrayed if the Remnants were to attack."

"Thank you Senator," responded Mon Mothma.

"I take my leave then," said Denman as he bows to the Chief of State and goes off to another direction. As he walks away, Mon Mothma can't help feel a bit of nostalgia coming from Denman. He was like the reincarnation of Senator Padme Amidala, a senator from Naboo who had worked with Mon Mothma during the Clone Wars to fight against many of the bills that were aimed to increase the war. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the feeling and get back to the present. She heads towards to one of the entrances of the Senate Chamber as she was supposed to meet with a well-known Jedi Master.

As she walks, Mon Mothma spots Luke Skywalker conversing with some of the Senate delegates and walks towards him. Luke also spots her and says his goodbyes to the senators. He walks to up Mon Mothma and says, "So, how did the session go?"

Mon Mothma looks down with a hint of disappointment in her voice as she spoke, "Not good as I had hoped. The Imperials are still out there, threatening the little peace that we have established. I don't understand how some senators are hesitant to fight."

"They haven't experience the fight like we have," responded Luke.

Mon Mothma then looked up with a serious face as she spoke, "We must act quickly before it is too late." She then looked at Luke and said, "I will set up a secret meeting with my most trusted commanders to work out a plan. Master Skywalker, please bring some Knights that you feel will be up to the task. We will have to act without the approval of the Senate this time." Luke nodded as they both started to walk outside the Senate building.

* * *

_Solo Residence, Coruscant_

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, was attending to some of the plants in her apartment room. Leia was still the same beautiful princess that two dashing heroes had save her from the Death Star. However, age was starting to show on her face but she didn't mind. She was still much in love with the scoundrel, Han Solo, who loved her back equally, even though they haven't still been married yet.

The apartment room that these two were staying at was the same room that Leia's late mother, Padmé Amidala, resided in. After the invasion of Coruscant, Leia searched for this apartment and was relieved when it wasn't damaged badly. Han and Leia were able to fix a few things to make this their new home.

Leia continued her gardening work when a hand shows up and touches her on the shoulder. She turns around surprised, ready to draw her blaster to fire, but was relieved when it was her lover, Han Solo. Han was still much the same but has been begun to slouch a bit, due to amount of responsibilities given to him. Leia sighs and says to him, "Han, don't do that again."

Han smiles, "Sorry your Worshipness."

Leia chuckled since she loved when Han gave her those nicknames after their first kiss when escaping from the Empire. She goes up to him and gives a hug and then a kiss. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"Working on the Falcon," replied Han as he went towards the couch. "She needs a lot of fixing after that last battle with the Imperials. I had to meet with General Rieekan," Han said as he sat down.

"We have been developing new strategies in dealing with the new Imperial Remnant offensive. I also have been trying to convince Lando to come back and join us but he won't listen. His new business on Bespin has just started and doesn't want to abandon the project just yet," said Han with disappointment in his voice

Leia comes over to the couch and sits next to him. "It's ok Han. Everything will be alright. I'm sure one day, after he has finished the project on Cloud City, Lando will come back and join with the fleet one last time."

Han turns to Leia and says, "Yeah, you're right." However, it didn't feel alright for Han. Leia then embraces him as he embraces her back. Shoulder to shoulder, arms around each other.

Leia looks up at Han and asks, "When will we have our marriage? With all this conflict with the Remnants and restoration of peace, we keep pushing back the date. Why can't we just set a date for the marriage?"

Han replies, "Because there is too much at risk."

Leia looks down and says, "I know." They embrace even more as they look at each other's eyes, ready to kiss. However, their intimate moment was interrupted by a bell, a notice that someone has entered into the apartment.

Han and Leia look up towards the front door to see Luke, Mon Mothma and Khi come into the room. "Luke," said Leia as she comes off the couch and hugs her brother. Luke does the same.

Han comes off the couch to greet the guests as well. He gives a nod to Mon Mothma and Khi. However, with Luke, he said, "How are you doing kid?" shaking Luke's hand.

"Good, been busy," replies Luke, shaking Han's hand as well.

Leia then turns to Luke and asks, "How was the session?" Luke had informed her about the message from Tedros.

"The motion ended in defeat. Senator Denman had rallied many of the senators to go against the attack on the Imperial outpost on Demonion. However, we are holding a secret meeting with some of Mon Mothma's trusted commanders and a few Knights," said Luke.

Luke then turns to Han and said, "Since this is going to be a convert operation, we were wondering if Han knew any smuggler that can help us out and take some troopers to the planet?"

Han replies, "I'm sure there are a few out there that I know that could help you guys out. Do you want him to come to the meeting as well?"

Mon Mothma replies, "Yes, that would be most grateful. We will pay any price that he wants."

"Good. Where should he meet you?" asks Han.

Mon Mothma replies, "The meeting will take place near the system of Sullust."

"Alright then. I will get in contact with one of my former smuggler buddies and send him to the meeting place."

"Thank you," says Mon Mothma as she heads towards the door with Khi and Luke. Han, being a gentleman at the behest of Leia, escorts them out.

"Luke!" Luke turns around to Leia, who was the one that called him out.

"Yes, Leia," asks Luke as he walks up to her.

"Come with me. I need to speak with you on some private matters," said Leia as she escorted him to a more private room.

"What's wrong Leia?" asks Luke as he and Leia sit down on the table. He knew something was bothering her. Otherwise she would have said something during the small meeting that they just had.

Leia looks at her brother with worry on her face, "I don't think I will ever get married at this rate. It seems like this conflict will never be stopped and if it does, I don't think Han will love me anymore."

Luke caresses her hair to assure her that everything is alright. He responds to her worry, "You don't need to be afraid. Han loves you. You know that in your heart. But there is something else that is troubling you as well. What is it?"

Leia sighs and said, "I feel a disturbance. I think its Denman. Every time I pass by him, I feel something, something…different. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I don't trust him at all." She looks at Luke, "You should look into his past and find out why and how he became a senator. I don't believe that he even was elected democratically. I think he forced his way into becoming the chief representative of Denon."

"I agree as well," said Luke, "but right now, we have other important matters to handle. I also feel a disturbance in the Force. I believe there is more to this conflict than meets the eye. But we will stop the new Remnants offensive with this operation." He caresses Leia's hair again as he spoke, "You have to be patient about the marriage as well as with Senator Denman. We will soon know for sure if he is friend or foe."

Leia nods in agreement, "Thank you, Luke," as she embraces him in a sisterly manner.

* * *

_The Mimban System_

A starship passes by known as the Leviathan, reference to the same ship that was used during the Sith War. The inside of the bridge is similar to that of the bridge of a Super Star Destroyer. The reason was because during the rise of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine wanted to expand his navy and army. By using ancient blueprints found in the Old Republic Database on Coruscant, he ordered his men to reconstruct these machines. However, production was halted due to the Galactic Civil War because resources and money went towards building starships as well as searching and destroying the Rebellion. However, a young man by the name of Prince Veda, a Chiss, decided to continue the production based on the information from a mysterious man under the codename His Excellency.

Veda was a loyal admirer of the Imperial Empire and servant as well. His father was the ruler of the planet Muunilinst and was one of the primary money providers of the Empire. However, during an attack on Muunilinst by the Rebel Alliance, Veda's father was killed, leaving the kingdom of the planet to his son. Veda vowed revenge for his father's death and would use all his resources to find out who killed him. Using most of his money, Veda found nothing and his connections with Empire were being torn apart as the Galactic Civil War raged on. He ultimately lost all his connection after the Battle of Endor.

Veda was about to lose hope until an image came to him.

_It was hologram image of mysterious person, cloaked in black. Veda turns the image and asks, "Who are you? How did you get this channel?" _

_The mysterious figure bowed and spoke with a low voice as to conceal his real voice, "Prince Veda, I go by the codename His Excellency. I know of your struggle on finding your father's killer." Veda was taken by surprise. No one knew that, even his closest advisers. But the cloaked figure continued, "I also know that you have plans for a new empire, one that would challenge the former Galactic Empire and the New Republic."_

_Veda, still in shock of this man knew so much about him and his plans, said to him, "I cannot raise another empire. Most of the Imperial Remnants that are spread across the galaxy have united under Diomedes, the new Emperor."_

"_That man is a phony!" snarled the cloaked man. "However, he is acting under the pretense of my design, even if he doesn't know about that._

"_Prince Veda, I want you to create an organization that challenge this so-called Empire. Will you accept?"_

_Prince Veda was in shock. He obviously thought that Diomedes' empire was nothing but a sham. No honor and order in his message. Just chaos and anarchy. The New Republic was the same as well. There must be honor in the galaxy and if it has be done through force, so be it. "I accept it. May I propose that you become our new leader then?"_

"_No," responded quickly the cloaked figure._

"_Why, may I ask my lord?" asked Veda, surprised that this cloaked figure denied his position so quickly._

"_Because my prince, the time is not right just yet. In time though. In the meantime, construct a new fleet that will rival and challenge Diomedes and the New Republic. Use this," said the cloaked figure as a new chart had appeared on the hologram._

_Veda looked at the chart and asked, "What is this?"_

"_This contains the ancient blueprints of starships during the Sith Wars and the Galactic Cold War. Build them, contact the Trade Federation and its unions. Build me an army worthy to serve," grinned the cloaked figure as he disappeared._

_Veda looked at the spot where the hologram once stood. He still couldn't believe it but with this opportunity, he will be able to create and establish his dream for the galaxy. Veda contacts the Trade Federation and the unions to organize an army of both Stormtroopers and Battle Droids. Veda promises them that a new empire will rise. Some of the delegates are afraid that their fate will be the same as their predecessors. Veda assures them that it will not happen. This time, the galaxy will have its honor and order restored to its rightful place._

As he reminisced about the past, Prince Veda smiles in his chair as he looks at the construction of the Leviathan and the other starships while he arrives to the Mimban system. He lands his shuttle in the unfinished Leviathan and walks to the bridge to speak to His Excellency. As Veda arrives on the bridge, the hologram of the cloaked man appears. The prince kneels as he speaks, "What is thy bidding, my lord?"

"You have done well my prince. How goes the construction?" said the cloaked man.

"All construction is proceeding on schedule, my lord. Diomedes and the New Republic won't know what hit them. My spies were able to give the New Republic the location of the plans for Diomedes new secret weapon," said Prince Veda with a smile.

"Good," grinned His Excellency. "The New Republic are planning for the retrieval as we speak. Everything is going according to my design."

* * *

_Demonion System_

A small starship lands on the landing platform of the dark and damp environment of Demonion. This planet is located in the Outer Rim, far away from the jurisdiction of the growing New Republic. The Stormtroopers march to the platform as they get into saluting position to greet their guest. A tall, handsome commander by the name of Commander Blue, arrives in front of the starship as the landing strip comes down from the ship. Coming down is the Sith Lord, Darth Jade wearing a black cloak.

Darth Jade was truly terrifying to look upon as Blue tried to his best to avoid the gaze. Darth Jade's face was a mask of jagged red and black patterns, the design etched into his skin, and his skull was hairless and studded with a crown of short, hooked horns. Some would say that Darth Jade was a clone of Darth Maul while others say that he is a distant relative of the former Sith Lord that was killed on Naboo many years ago. No one knows for sure but for right now, his gleaming yellow eyes were fixed on Commander Blue, breaking past his defenses, stripping him bare and dismissing him as insignificant and foolish.

Blue summoned all the courage that he had left in him and spoke to the Dark Lord, "Darth Jade, we are honored by your presence here." Commander Blue had received the orders that Darth Jade was coming to make sure that nothing wrong was going to happen. He didn't anticipate that Darth Jade was going to be this menacing. He would have saved his meal afterwards than eating as he felt like throwing up. The Dark Lord was silent in his response as he started to walk towards the door of the main building, with Commander Blue right next to him.

As they walked through the doors, the Dark Lord stopped and asked, "Where is the bounty hunter?"

Blue flinched, "Well, he is about to arrive." He was nervously sweating. He didn't want to piss off a Sith Lord. He heard about the rumors of Darth Chesed and unforgiving these Sith really are. Blue turned to his officer and asked, "Where is the bloody bounty hunter? If he doesn't come soon, we will all be killed."

The officer checked asking where the bounty hunter was and by chance, radar was able to pick the readings of an incoming ship. The officer mentions to Blue that the bounty hunter has arrived. Blue gives out a sigh, "My lord, the bounty hunter as just arrived. Shall I escort him in?"

Darth Jade turned his head with his eyes fixed on Blue as he spoke, "No…I will." The Dark Lord then walks towards the landing platform where the bounty hunter is landing. Darth Jade exits through the doors, seeing that Stormtroopers have already lined up to welcome the bounty hunter. The ship was a slick ship that had a similar appearance to the _Rogue Shadow_, a starship commissioned in the Sith Wars. The landing stripe comes downs with a Mandalorian bounty hunter walking down towards the Sith Lord.

"Greetings bounty hunter. My master welcomes you to this outpost," said the Sith Lord while bowing.

The bounty hunter looked at him through his Mandalorian armor, and said, "Well, shall we get started? I want to get paid."

Darth Jade nods, "Of course. This way." The Sith Lord leads the bounty hunter into the main building. Blue looks on through the monitor on the command deck, sighing as he spoke in a muttering voice, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

_Planet Earth, Unknown Regions_

1912, Planet Earth. The city of Southampton in southern coast of England was a bustling city port. Though not as large as the city of London, the city had the same class as the capital of Great Britain. There were two distinctive sides to the city. On side was the port where there were a lot of ships and ocean liners coming out and in. On the other side was the suburban area that housed the aristocrats and people of high class. One such family was the Bukater, whom were currently residing in a mansion, not far from the port.

Inside the mansion, a group of people, mostly women, were having tea and discussing about a vessel known as the Titanic. "I say Ruth, you are quite lucky to board such a fine vessel," said one of the finely dressed women in the group.

"Why thank you Vicotria," responded an older woman. Her name was Ruth DeWitt Bukater. She was a brunette, a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She was also a widow, and ruled her household with iron will. "It will be quite a pleasant trip with Rose and her fiancée."

"Who is it?" said another one of the women while sipping her tea.

"Calden Hockley," said Ruth with pride. As soon she mentioned the name, mummers were heard. Calden was quite a handsome fellow. Ruth took in everything that was spoken with pride. She had placed her daughter, Rose, in a good position financially.

"Where is he now?" asked one of the women.

"Oh, he is at the country club. He should be back soon," said Ruth. The women continued their discussion on Calden and how lucky Rose is.

Meanwhile, upstairs in a bedroom, a 17 year old girl sits on her bed in the shadow of the room. She is beautiful, wearing a stunning black dress as if she was in mourning. She can clearly hear the conversation that was going on downstairs. A tear drops from her face.

A knock is heard in the background, prompting this young woman to wipe away her tears.

Downstairs, a maid opens the door revealing Calden Hockley, the 30 year old heir to the elder Hockley's fortune. He is handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning.

"Good afternoon," spoke the man, taking off his hat, "dear ladies. I was wondering if Rose is interested in a walk by the park?"

"Of course she is," responded Ruth as she walked to the staircase. "Ruth! Come down!" As soon as she spoke, Rose came down the stairs, wearing her black dress. "Good God Rose! Change your clothes!"

"But I like wearing black. It is the perfect symbol of what I am feeling," responded Rose, without showing any emotion.

Ruth was about to reprimand her, but was interrupted when Calden spoke, "Don't worry, Ruth dear. I don't mind it. Beside I have a lot to talk about with Rose." Then he got his arm ready for it to be embraced. "You ready Rose dear?"

Rose grabs his arm in accordance, proper lady and all. Both walked out the door, locked in arms, heading towards the park.

The two walk through the park. It was a beautiful park. Spring was coming around as the flowers and trees were coming back to life, ready to bring joy to the area. However, everyone could see, including the plants, that there was no joy in that couple.

Both Calden or Cal and Rose stay silent, until Cal decides to break it when he spoke, "You are probably nervous about the upcoming marriage between you and me." Cal looked at Rose to see if she gave any indication of a response. He continued, "But do not be alarmed Rose. Our marriage will be the best one there. You will be treated as a queen. However, there are going to be some changes. For example, I think we should take out all your black dresses. It's like you're in mourning for God's sake. No wife of mine is going to be dressed like that. I expect this voyage in the Titanic to be pleasant and enjoyable for the both of us."

Rose replies, "Enjoyable for you that is."

"How dare you say that!" Cal exclaims as he about to slap her, but instead he grabs her arm strongly with fury.

"Let go," said Rose as she looked at him with disgust and pain.

Calden, realizing on what he did, let's her go just for a bit and at that instance, Rose took off. Cal tries to catch up with her but was stopped by a man, cloaked in brown. "Get away from me, you bastard!" yells Calden as he tries to push away the cloaked man. However, the man doesn't let him go until he sees that Rose was out of sight. He lets go of Calden and as soon as he does, Cal goes for the knockout punch. His punch though, was stopped by an invisible wall. Cal couldn't believe it. He couldn't move. He looked at the cloaked man and saw his hand was up like it was saying to stop.

"Do you want to calm down or should I make you?" said the man. Cal nodded in agreement to former and the man let him go. As soon as the man's hand was down, Cal felt himself unbalanced. He staggered a bit until he regained control.

Calden looked at the man with a face of rage and curiosity as he spoke, "What…How did you do that?"

The man chuckled as he took down his hood. This man was tall and regal, with perfect posture and a graceful gait. His hair was blonde and perfectly trimmed and his elegant features, strong jaw, and piercing eyes completed the look of this man. He wore a brown cape, clipped at his neck by a black rope something that would come out from the Victorian Age fashion. He also wore a brown shirt and pants of the finest materials of that time. The man spoke with clarity in his voice, "Why do you follow her even when she treats you like dirt?"

"Because she is my fiancée and can't have another man look at her," replied Cal

"You are afraid to lose her is that right?" said the man. "You are afraid that she will love someone else thus losing her. You fear that helplessness of not being to do anything. I can help you confront that fear and use it to your advantage."

"What do you mean? Use fear?" asked Calden.

The man grinned as he spoke, "In time, you will be able to use fear to your advantage. You will gain the power to control not only her, but other people. I can teach this power as well as other. Powers that will change your destiny forever. Will join me?"

Cal looked at him for a while, thinking about what to do. Finally, he replied, "Yes, but how do I find you? I'm leaving in two days on the Titanic."

The man smiled as he walked by Calden and spoke to the side, "We will meet there then. I will teach everything that I know." The man continues to walk opposite from Calden.

Calden turns around and asks, "What is your name?"

The man stops his walk and turns his head toward Cal, "Count Arioch." He faces forwards and walks to unknown destination, leaving Cal to think where Rose might have gone.

Meanwhile, Rose continues to run as she passes by people. Finally reaches to a dead-end, the end of a boardwalk in the port side of Southampton. She looks toward at the sea, taking in the air of the sea. "Why do you always come here? Don't you have better things to do than watch the sea?" Rose, curious to know where the voice was coming from, sees that it was an old fisherman at the docks that spoke to her.

"No," replies Rose, "I don't have anything else to do. I like looking towards the ocean. I feel different. I wish I could feel free like the ocean. Somehow, I feel that once I get out into sea, my life will change forever. For better or for worse. Something is calling out for me. I want to go out and respond to whatever it is."

"Looks like there is something out there for you then," responded the fisherman.

"There you are," said Cal as he comes up to Rose running and out of breath. He sees the fisherman and tops his hat in greeting, "Good day to you, sir." The fisherman bows his hat towards the young man. Cal then grabs Rose's arm and spoke in a quiet voice, "We will discuss what had happened before when we get back to the mansion." Cal then takes Rose with him back to the mansion.

_Le Harve, France, Planet Earth_

Meanwhile in another city, a young man, named Jack Dawson was walking with his best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi. Jack was a tall, white male with sort of a darkish blonde hair that goes to the side. He seemed very happy with a smile on his face with his dark brown eyes. Fabrizio was also a tall man, but his skin color is more of a tan white with dark brown hair that had an average cut to it. His body movement showed a lot of happiness as well did Jack.

As they were walking alongside the port, Jack sees something and runs toward it with Fabrizio behind him. Once they arrive at the edge of the port, Fabrizio asked, "Why were we running Jack?"

"For that Fabrizio," said Jack as he pointed to the sun seeting.

Jack says, "For this beauty. I always think the sun as an indication of our life. For us, the setting sun signifies the end to our enslavement. With the rising sun, it will be the beginning of our freedom."

Jack then points to the horizon and continues, "You see that horizon? Beyond that is our future. It is waiting for us to go there. When we get there, we will experience something that is beyond our imaginations."

"Is it America?" asked Fabrizio.

"No," replied Jack, "something bigger and better I believe. I don't know what it is, but I feel like it is my destiny to go to that horizon."

"Mine too," responded Fabrizio as he stood next to his best friend. "I will go with you to the end, my friend."

"Thank you Fabrizio. I'm glad that we are best friends. Let's make a promise. Whatever happens, whatever comes our way, we will stick to each other like glue. Anywhere we go, we will bring peace and goodwill to anywhere we go," said Jack as he stuck out his hand.

Fabrizio nodded in agreement. "Same here Jack," said Fabrizio as he grabbed Jacl's arm on the elbow, signifying close friendship. "Whatever is out there, we will face it together as best friends." They turn their heads toward the horizon while shaking their arms together, for their incredible journey was about to begin.

* * *

Author's note: **Finally! It's been a while typing this up. This story I had in mind for a very long time ever since I was little, playing with star wars toys and a model of the Titanic. Never got the chance to write it until now. Had made a custom soundtrack to it though which is pretty sweet. There will be action and of course, the romance of Jack and Rose. Let me know what you think. Please Review! BTW Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! Peace!**


	2. The Battle of Demonion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and the Titanic film belongs to James Cameron. Other characters are my mine!

* * *

_Previously on Titanic:_

_Another distant explosion shook the ship but it certainly didn't feel distant to Admiral Tedros. The Admiral was a proud Calamarian whose mentor was the legendary Admiral Ackbar and had fought many battles against the Imperial Remnants. However, he was assigned a secret mission to get some stolen plans from the Imperials. As the attack came down on the ship, the Admiral called for a session with the troops. "Listen up men! If we do not send out this data to Master Skywalker and let the Republic know on what the Imperials are planning, then our mission will be a failure. I ask you to stand your ground and not let any Imperials come through! Understood?"_

_ Alden and Luke both had serious faces. Luke first spoke, "Threepio, take the R2 unit to a transport ship. I will be there shortly."_

_"To what location I might ask, Master Luke?" asked Threepio._

_"To Coruscant. More specifically to the Chief of State's office, Mon Mothma," replied the Jedi Master. Threepio nodded and took the droid under his wing as he led it to a transport ship. Luke turned towards the direction of his quarters with Alden in tow._

_"Master, why send the R2 unit to the Chief of State or even to the Senate? Clearly, this is a job for a Jedi if it deals with the Imperial Remnants," asked the impatient Jedi._

_Luke sigh as he spoke, "Because my friend, if we don't ask for approval, then this course of action would make us appear independent from the New Republic. We do not want the Senate to be against us, after all the propaganda that the Emperor used during the rise of the Empire. We serve the New Republic as peacekeepers, like the Jedi before us have." Alden nodded as they both walked in the Parxeum._

_"Do you trust him?" asked Chesed. The name of Darth Jade filled him with dread. Sure Jade was a Sith but the fact he appeared only a few months ago would make anyone suspicious. Chesed wanted to make sure that his master knew about it._

_"In time, I will trust him. However, in order to gain it, he must prove his loyalty to me," replied the Dark master. "I want you to prepare for my arrival. I wish to inspect our new weapon."_

_"Yes, my master," said Chesed. And with that, the encounter had come to an end. Chesed kneeled before the new Emperor, who passed his hand over his obedient servant. As the hologram image disappeared, Darth Chesed was left to ponder if the Emperor had done the right course of action._

_ "Senator Denman, may I ask why you were so vehemently opposed to the resolution?" Mon Mothma was still in a shock. Denman was a big supporter of hers, but why now? Why go against her at this moment when the Empire can finally be destroyed?_

_"Well Madam Chief, I was looking out for the best interest of my people," said Denman in a calm voice. "After all the suffering that we have gone through, it would be deal a huge blow and feel dishonored if the attack on the outpost was a indeed a trap. My people would have felt betrayed if the Remnants were to attack."_

_Leia sighs and said, "I feel a disturbance. I think its Denman. Every time I pass by him, I feel something, something…different. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I don't trust him at all." She looks at Luke, "You should look into his past and find out why and how he became a senator. I don't believe that he even was elected democratically. I think he forced his way into becoming the chief representative of Denon."_

_"I agree as well," said Luke, "but right now, we have other important matters to handle. I also feel a disturbance in the Force. I believe there is more to this conflict than meets the eye. But we will stop the new Remnants offensive with this operation." He caresses Leia's hair again as he spoke, "You have to be patient about the marriage as well as with Senator Denman. We will soon know for sure if he is friend or foe."_

_Calden looked at the man with a face of rage and curiosity as he spoke, "What…How did you do that?"_

_The man chuckled as he took down his hood. This man was tall and regal, with perfect posture and a graceful gait. His hair was blonde and perfectly trimmed and his elegant features, strong jaw, and piercing eyes completed the look of this man. He wore a brown cape, clipped at his neck by a black rope something that would come out from the Victorian Age fashion. He also wore a brown shirt and pants of the finest materials of that time. The man spoke with clarity in his voice, "Why do you follow her even when she treats you like dirt?"_

_"Because she is my fiancée and can't have another man look at her," replied Cal_

_"You are afraid to lose her is that right?" said the man. "You are afraid that she will love someone else thus losing her. You fear that helplessness of not being to do anything. I can help you confront that fear and use it to your advantage."_

_"What do you mean? Use fear?" asked Calden._

_The man grinned as he spoke, "In time, you will be able to use fear to your advantage. You will gain the power to control not only her, but other people. I can teach this power as well as other. Powers that will change your destiny forever. Will join me?"_

_Cal looked at him for a while, thinking about what to do. Finally, he replied, "Yes, but how do I find you? I'm leaving in two days on the Titanic."_

_The man smiled as he walked by Calden and spoke to the side, "We will meet there then. I will teach everything that I know." The man continues to walk opposite from Calden._

_Calden turns around and asks, "What is your name?"_

_The man stops his walk and turns his head toward Cal, "Count Arioch."_

_As they were walking alongside the port, Jack sees something and runs toward it with Fabrizio behind him. Once they arrive at the edge of the port, Fabrizio asked, "Why were we running Jack?"_

_"For that Fabrizio," said Jack as he pointed to the sun seeting._

_Jack says, "For this beauty. I always think the sun as an indication of our life. For us, the setting sun signifies the end to our enslavement. With the rising sun, it will be the beginning of our freedom."_

_Jack then points to the horizon and continues, "You see that horizon? Beyond that is our future. It is waiting for us to go there. When we get there, we will experience something that is beyond our imaginations."_

_"Is it America?" asked Fabrizio._

_"No," replied Jack, "something bigger and better I believe. I don't know what it is, but I feel like it is my destiny to go to that horizon."_

_"Mine too," responded Fabrizio as he stood next to his best friend. "I will go with you to the end, my friend."_

* * *

Earth, the beautiful blue planet, hidden away within the very depth of space. Space, an interesting area that was uncharted by the humans from the blue and green world, had length, width, and height; and then these dimensions curved over on themselves into a bending blackness measurable only by the glinting stars that tumbled through the chasm, receding to infinity.

These stars marked the moments of the universe. There were aging orange embers, blue dwarfs like Earth, a yellow giant. There were collapsing neutron stars, and angry supernovae that hissed into the icy emptiness. There were borning stars, breathing stars, pulsing stars, and dying stars. There was the Death Star.

At the feathered edge of the galaxy, deep within the Unknown Regions, the Death Star floated in stationary orbit behind the Earth's moon, to hide from preying eyes from the world below. The Death Star was Emperor Diomedes' new toy. Nearly twice as big as its previous predecessor, both which were destroyed by the Rebellion, but more than twice as powerful. Yet it was only half complete.

The project started at the same time as the construction of the second Death Star. However, after Palpatine's death, the Empire cut off the funding to it, never to revisit again. That is until Diomedes caught hold of the project and learned about an uncharted space above a planet with vast resources that could exploited. Diomedes, before becoming Emperor, had the battle station moved to this location to avoid the increasing boundaries and watchful eye of the New Republic. While he tried to consolidate his power within the Imperial ranks, Diomedes had the project continued, using slaves and other unwanted people from the planet below as laborers.

It has been a few years since the project began and the space station was only half complete. Half a steely dark orb, it hung above but far from the blue and green world of Earth and behind the moon, tentacles of unfinished superstructure curling away toward its living companion like the groping legs of a deadly spider.

An Imperial Star Destroyer approached the giant space station at cruising speed. It was massive – a city itself – yet it moved with deliberate grace, like some great sea dragon. It was accompanied by dozens of TIE fighters – black insectlike combat flyers that zipped back and forth around the battleship's perimeter: scouting, sounding, docking, regrouping.

Within the bridge of this massive ship laid a man, looking beyond the stars and onto the beautiful planet that was before him. His blonde hair shone with the artificial lighting on the main deck. His grand posture was admired by the whole crew even though the Count was a Sith Lord. The rumors of the Sith spread across after learning that the late Emperor and his loyal servant, Darth Vader were perfect examples of the Sith. But why did such a man like Count Arioch become a Sith?

During the rise of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine had created a secret group known as the Emperor's Hand. These operatives were Force-sensitive that were recruited, trained, and employed by the Emperor to perform missions that were impossible, secret, or both. Palpatine used these agents to kill enemies where his more obvious tools, like Darth Vader or the Imperial Navy would be ineffective, too public, or inappropriate. Some common targets included rogue governors, traitorous commanders, rebellious leaders or other internal or external concerns. Count Arioch and Diomedes were once Emperor's Hand agents.

Unlike the others and Diomedes, Arioch had received more attention from Palpatine due to his lineage. Count Arioch was from the planet Serenno and a distant cousin of the late Count Dooku which made him very appealing to Palpatine. Granted that Vader was his apprentice, Palpatine knew that some time in the future, Vader would betray him. Palpatine needed another servant in case Vader was no more use to him. Arioch was that man.

Arioch was trained in the ways of Sith, even more extensively than Vader did. Palpatine had taken great interest and promised him great power and status. He even promise Arioch that the title of Dark Lord of the Sith would be given to him if Vader met with an unfortunate end. A few months before the Battle of Endor, Arioch was left behind to continue his training and await for Palpatine's return as well as receiving his new role as a Dark Lord of the Sith with Vader's death at the hands of the Emperor. However, that did not come to pass as the Emperor was killed during the Battle of Endor.

Arioch was shocked to the core. The man that had taken care of him and trained him extensively had died. His life had no more purpose. Of course, he could have gone to kill the Emperor's killer, Luke Skywalker. But what purpose would there be after his death? It wouldn't bring back Palpatine. That is until he met with Diomedes.

Diomedes was also a Hand of the Emperor agent but was treated differently than Arioch. Diomedes had gone through the same training as all the other agents had done. However, Diomedes craved for more power. He still was loyal to Palpatine but he wanted more power to help better serve the Galactic Empire. When Arioch came across with Diomedes, Diomedes had gained a lot of knowledge from ancient Sith text on Korriban. Diomedes had increased his power tremendously along with the side effect of tissue scarring. Diomedes promised Arioch that a new Empire would be reborn and would appreciate the help from another loyal agent of the former Empire. Arioch accepted and thus began their partnership, though they were not master and apprentice since Darth Chesed had claimed the title of apprentice to Diomedes.

Arioch continued to watch the planet from above as he contemplated his next move when he was interrupted by the Captain of the Star Destroyer. "My lord," spoke the captain properly, "the Emperor wishes to make contact with you."

Arioch looked at the nervous captain and smiled. "Thank you captain. I will go to my quarters then," said the Count as he went to his chambers with the captain saluting him. The Count walked through the halls until he reached his luxurious chamber. After all, he was a Count. Hissing sound was heard in the room and the Count that the Emperor had arrived.

Arioch knelt as the holographic figure of Diomedes appeared before him. "What is thy bidding, my friend?"

"Darth Chesed has allowed the Republic forces to know the location of the secret plans," snarled Diomedes. He was still mad about what happened. He didn't show it to Chesed but to a friend that he trusted. The Emperor continued, "I want you to go Demonion to sooth the transaction and make sure that the plans don't fall into the hands of the Republic. I have already sent Darth Jade to oversee the operation but I don't trust him."

The Count lifted his head and spoke with a regal voice, "My lord, why don't we let them have the plans?"

Diomedes flinched in shock and anger. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why don't let them think that they have stolen the plans? That way, we can prepare a trap for them when the attack comes. We can move around our forces to make them believe that their attack will succeed," said Arioch.

"That is a very shrewd move. A very risky move…I like it," smiled Diomedes. "I will allow this to happen and thus prepare our forces for the trap. How goes things on Earth?"

"Everything is going as I have planned."

"Excellent. In a few days, the New Republic will fall and a new Empire will be born!" exclaimed Diomedes.

"Yes, my lord," bowed the Count as the holographic image of Diomedes disappeared. Once the image was gone, Arioch stood up and muttered with a grin, "All too easy."

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Battle of Demonion"

* * *

_Sullust System_

In a remote and midnight vacuum beyond the edge of the Sullust system, the vast Republic fleet stretched, from its vanguard to its rear echelon, past the range of human vision. Corellian battle ships, cruisers, destroyers, carriers, bombers, Sullustian cargo freighters, Calamarian tankers, Alderaanian gunships, Kesselian blockade runners, Bestinian skyhoppers, X-wing, Y-wing, and A-wing fighters, shuttles, transport vehicles, manowars. It was a very impressive fleet for the New Republic as it was led by the largest of the star cruisers, the _Headquarters Frigate_.

This particular star cruiser was Mon Mothma's personal frigate during the Rebellion against the Empire and it was even now. After the disastrous session with the Senate, Mon Mothma had asked her trusted commanders to meet on this particular frigate, away from the preying eyes of the Senate. This was very much against the constitution of the New Republic but let her be damned if Mon Mothma didn't do something to stop the Imperial threat.

Her trusted commanders and soldiers assembled in the war room of the giant star cruiser. These included the War Minister Madine and the Supreme Commander of the Republic fleet Ackbar. Also included in the group were also Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Khi Jin and Han Solo. Alongside Han was unknown man who many thought was dead, Dash Rendar.

Dash Rendar, with his red hair, green eyes, pale skin with a chiseled, muscular appearance, was a smuggler that Han knew back in the day. Apparently, when Han was frozen in carbonite, Dash had tried to help the Rebel Alliance, more specifically Leia, in rescuing Han. That however, didn't last very long. And then there was the fight with the criminal organization the Black Sun. When Prince Xizor's Skyhook exploded, many thought that Dash was taken with it. But with a bit of luck, Han was able to track him down and offer a huge amount of money for this mission. Many people in the room saw that Dash was a bit uncomfortable in this position again, but the money would have to be very good for him to be there.

Mon Mothma approached the center of the briefing room as the lights dimmed signifying that it was time to be silent. Mon Mothma cleared her throat and spoke with authority as the Chief of State should. "I thank you all for coming. I know that there is huge risk with us meeting here secretly. Some would consider this political suicide but we shouldn't give a damn. What is most important is the safety of our Republic.

"I know many of you have heard about what happened with Admiral Tedros and the resolution to attack the Demonion outpost that failed to pass through the Senate. That is why this meeting is considered classified and top secret. Nothing will leave this room, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone said, saluting the Chief of State.

Mon Mothma smiled as she this action could mean the end of her career, but the Imperials needed to be stop. "Let us begin. We know that the secret plans of the new Emperor are on the Demonion system. We are sure that the plans contain the details of Diomedes newest weapons. This mission will be a covert mission. I have asked Han Solo here to provide us a smuggler to help the team into the system undetected."

"The team will consist of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Khi Jin and a few soldiers. Their mission is to infiltrate the outpost, find the secret plans, avoid Imperial detection if possible and come back safely. Dash Rendar has 'volunteered' to smuggle the team into the outpost by dropping them as cargo. He will then come back to retrieve the team once the plans have been secured," said Mon Mothma as everyone looked at Luke and Khi as she mentioned their name. Luke was already well known as the boy who destroyed the first Death Star and defeated Vader. Many soldiers considered it as an honor to serve with Luke. "Master Skywalker, do you have anything else you want to add?"

Luke stood up from his spot and walked to the center of the briefing room. "This is will be a dangerous mission. I hope you understand that if we succeed, we will deal a huge blow to the Imperials. So remember, the fate of the galaxy will depend on you. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, and May the Force be with you!"

The _Outrider_ rested in the main docking bay of the star cruiser, getting loaded and serviced. The _Outrider _was an YT-2400 starfighter designed by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. The ship featured the YT series trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod. And like with most Corellian fighters, it was fast, tough and endlessly modifiable.

Dash was putting the supplies and weapons into the ship; more specifically the cargo bay. He didn't like this mission very much. However, he had a huge distaste with the Imperials and most of the people that knew him think that he is dead. But he still didn't like the idea that he had to go into an Imperial outpost. Damn Han and his skills of persuasion!

"I know you don't like this Dash," said Han as he walked up to the disgruntled smuggler, "but you are doing a good service to the Republic."

"I know I am doing a good thing especially since I'm getting paid," said Dash in a cocky manner.

Han chuckled as he remember his old smuggling days. Oh how adventurous they were. That was before he met Luke and the old hermit in that cantina on Mos Eisley, Tatoonie to rescue the princess on the Death Star. Now that was a great adventure even if Han didn't admit it at the time.

Han placed on his hand on Dash's shoulder as he walked away. "We are all depending on you Dash," said Han quietly. "The success of this mission depends on you."

"I know," nodded Dash.

After a few minutes of preparations, the _Outrider _was ready to launch. Luke, Khi and the team were placed inside the cargo hold as Dash and his partner LE-BO2D9 or Leebo as Dash liked to call him, began the launching sequence. They fired up the engines, eased out of the docking bay, and banked off into the endless night.

_The Demonion System_

On the ocean world of Demonion, Commander Blue stood waiting in the control deck of the outpost checking each section of the outpost and the surrounding systems for any Republic movement. He checked each camera to see if there were any abnormalities.

Darth Jade sat on a custom chair that was made for the handsome commander in his private quarters. Obviously, Blue didn't want to offend the Sith Lord and not offer him a seat or even a room to meditate. The Bounty Hunter meanwhile was in another room known as the data room and was retrieving all the plans on Diomedes' secret weapons.

The control deck was very silent in terms of speaking since the controls and pushing of buttons made some noise. A _pzzzt_ sound was heard in the room. One of the officers turned his head to the commander and said, "Sir, we receiving a transmission from the Emperor."

Blue flinched. Why would the Emperor want to contact this outpost directly? "Put him through. We don't want to make the Emperor wait." As he said that, the officer pushed a button on the console, sending a beam ray towards the center of the deck. A holographic image of the Emperor on his chair appeared.

"Commander Blue," said the image, "I trust everything is going smoothly?"

Blue gulped and tried to remain as calm as ever. "Of…of course your highness. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

The Emperor smiled. "Good. I trust that you have heard the rumors that the Republic might attack this base?"

"Yes, we have. But we are dismissing them as rumors, nothing more your highness. But neverless, you can never be too sure. I have asked for some cargo and weapons to be delivered as we speak. We will make sure that the plans do not fall into enemy hands."

"Good," said Diomedes softly. "I will hold you to that."

Blue and the rest of the officers bowed. "Yes, my lord." The image disappeared, leaving behind nervousness in the air as the commander started to give orders. "Everyone listen up, I want to everyone to fortify the defenses of this outpost. No Republic scum is entering inside this outpost, understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded with a salute to the commander as they went to their posts, extra motivated to perform well.

Meanwhile, outside the planet, a starship was entering into the system. It was the _Outrider_. Inside the cockpit, Dash was monitoring the sensors, searching for any other ships like Imperial Star Destroyers that might be in the area, not really sure of what he should expect. The computer registered a transmission directed his way. Dash knew what to do. He would ask for only voice – to – voice transmission rather than put it on the viewscreen.

"Cargo ship what is your identification?" asked the officer on the transmission.

"GL 1138," responded Dash. He had a little faith that this was going to work.

After a few moments of silence, the officer on the other side spoke, "What is your purpose on Demonion Jarvis?"

Jarvis? What kind of name is that? Dash shook his head. That was definitely Han who came up with the name. He was so going to get it if they survive this. "I am here to drop some cargo and weapons requested by Commander Blue to the Imperial Outpost on Demonion. Requesting permission to land?"

Another few seconds of silence, the officer spoke again, "Permission granted. Go to landing platform 94." The computer then received a transmission containing the approach coordinates to the outpost.

"Well, here we go, Leebo."

"Understood sir," said the droid as he set the coordinates into the nav computer. The _Outrider_ swooped down at the planet, breaking atmosphere and soaring along over rain-lashed, whitecapped seas. The trip across the stormy sky was rougher than the atmospheric entry, but the _Outrider_ held its course perfectly, soon after, Dash was able to see the Imperial Outpost.

Dash spotted the appropriate landing pad, but did a flyby first, circling about, wanting to observe this outpost from all angles. He wanted to ingrain all the different sections of the outpost just in case there was an emergency.

At last Dash put his fighter down on the designated landing pad. A couple of Stormtroopers and technicians went onto the platform to welcome in their new guest. The First Lieutenant, a tall man with dark brown hair by the name of Blackestone, waited for the guest to come down the landing strip. Dash came down, with a disguise of course, and greeted the First Lieutenant.

"Greetings Jarvis. Thank you for bringing this cargo," said Blackestone. He was immediately disgusted with Dash's appearance. Blackestone was avid supporter of Blue's policies on beauty and that all Imperials should be beautiful.

"It is my pleasure," responded the smuggler. He gave the officer a datapad to sign. The officer signed it quickly and he turned his attention to the cargo boxes. Dash, feeling that he was not wanted anymore, said his goodbyes and went back to the ship. The _Outrider_ lifted off from the platform and away from the outpost.

After walking through the outpost, Blackestone told the technicians to drop off the cargo boxes in the storage room as the droids would file away the cargo. The technicians complied as they placed the boxes in the storage room.

When the room was empty, two metal panels popped upward, followed by a pair of tousled heads. Luke and Khi looked around quickly, then managed to relax a little when it became clear that the room was as empty as it sounded. Luke then monitoned to everyone in the cargo boxes to come out. They came out, weapons at the ready.

Luke signaled quietly to the troopers to spread out as he was about to open the door. It has been a while since Luke lead a mission like this. The adrenaline rush and the excitement of battle. However, that was not the way of the Jedi as Master Yoda had put it. Luke, even though a Jedi Master, sometimes can feel like a Padwan learner. He took his lightsaber and made a hand sign for Khi to take out his lightsaber as well.

Outside the storage room, two Stormtroopers are patrolling the area. One of them sighs, thinking that nothing exciting happens in this outpost. He wished he could be on the front line, fighting against Republic scum and kill some Jedi. Oh boy, was he gonna get his wish as the storage door opened suddenly. The trooper surprised, took a peek inside the room. Suddenly, two beams of green light appeared in the room. Jedi! He had to warn everyone but it was too late as he was cut down.

"That was close," said Khi as he walked outside to the hallway.

"I don't think so," said Luke as he pointed to another stormtrooper that was also in the hallway. Once the trooper saw his comrade killed, he signaled the alarm. A battle was about to ensue. The stormtrooper turned around and started to blast away at Khi. Khi was able to reflect the laserbolt directly at the trooper. He fell down with a thud

The alarm sounded off all across the outpost. "Intruders in sector seven!" said the loud PA system, altering all the Imperial troops to get their weapons and armor.

In the control room of the outpost, Blue stood with his trusted First lieutenant, looking at the viewscreen. The New Republic is attacking! But how? How did they bypass the fleet surrounding the system? Not that it matter. It was their mission to prevent anyone from getting the plans.

Luke drew his lightsaber and took a deep breath. 'This is where the fun begins' he thought to himself, reminding him about Han. After signaling the coast was clear, Luke went ahead and touched the entry plate. The door slid open; a commando appeared and caught by surprise. Luke, with quick reflexes worthy of a Jedi, turned on his lightsaber and slashed the commando. The Imperial staggered, fired a shot into the ceiling, and fell. It happened so quickly there was no time to be afraid.

One of the Republic troopers grabbed the Imperial's assault rifle as Luke and the group started down the hall. The lights were relatively dim and the walls were bare. The Jedi knew that they had two main allies: surprise and speed. The trick was to make maximum use of both. The left-hand wall led to a door, a rather important door, one that Khi would later return to. There were other things to do first, however. An operations room appeared to the right, an Imperial moved toward the hall, and one of the Republic troopers fired.

Luke then motioned to Khi to spread out to look for the plans. Khi nodded, knowing what Luke was thinking and took some troopers with him just for backup while Luke did the same.

As Luke went down the hallway, he was spotted by a commando. The commando looked surprised, tried to say something as he took his blaster to shoot, and fell when the laserbolt was deflected back at him. A pair of officers turned in Luke's direction, fumbled for their side arms, and crumpled as Luke slashed them. He mounted the platform, had the troopers that were with him check for ammo, and take what they could.

A quick glance confirmed the first door to his left, another door to his right, and a hall straight ahead. Which strategy should he pursue? Check the hall to eliminate whatever opposition might be hiding there? Or try the first door - followed by the second?

The decision was made for him when a commando appeared at the far end of the hallway and opened fire. Luke deflected the fire, saw the Imperial fall, and felt blaster fire fan the side of his face. A second commando, this one backed by an officer, triggered a three-shot burst.

Luke ducked, raised his lightsaber for defense, and saw the Imperials fall. Concerned that there could be more where those came from, the Jedi moved up the corridor and followed the hall to the left. The communications center was clear. Luke checked, assured himself the hall was empty, and returned the way he had come.

A quick turn to the right brought him to the durasteel door with illuminated panels. Spy Reports claimed the red key was required in order to open it, but what if the report was wrong? Luke approached the door, touched the access panel, and waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

Luke was disappointed, but there was nothing to do but ask Khi to retrace his steps as Luke positioned himself in front of the second door, and prepare for the worst especially for his troopers. In order to enter through here Khi would dash to the other side of a courtyard, open a portal, jump on a turbolift, enter the security station, and grab the key. All under fire. Not a pleasant prospect. The Jedi touched the control panel and the door slid open, presenting him with a squadron of stormtroopers waiting for him, hoping that Khi would be able to get the key.

Meanwhile, Khi was facing a dilemma. Two stormtroopers stood with their backs to the door. Khi spent a fraction of a second considering whether it was ethical to slash them from behind, however his question was answer when one of them started to turn. Khi elbowed him in the gut, effectively putting him unconscious. He nailed the second guard as well, moved through the hatch, and felt the door close behind him.

It was dark in the courtyard. Sheer walls rose ahead of and behind him. Khi received the order from Luke as he went through the courtyard. Two sets of ghostly white armor appeared to his right. They fired and Khi put up his lightsaber to defect the blasts. The imperials fell and blaster fire slashed from above.

Khi turned, spotted four troopers on the walkway above, and flinched as a bolt singed his shoulder. Logic dictated that this was it, the end of his life, since no one could shoot that straight or fast . . . Unless - the thought acted like a trigger. Time slowed and his senses grew more acute. The Force was like a river that carried all before it. Those who lived in harmony with its currents were strengthened - while those who stood in opposition were tossed like chips in a flood.

Khi stood within an eddy, chose his target, and threw his lightsaber. The saber found its mark, as did the rest.

Khi felt pressure from the right, turned, and put his lightsaber up for defense again. The stormtrooper threw his arms out as if crucified and landed on his back.

Khi ran for one of two steel reinforced doors. It opened to his touch and his heart lurched as the Imperials swiveled in his direction. Was there no end to them?

Surprised, and apparently unaware of the battle that had been fought in the courtyard, the troopers fell while still trying to bring their weapons to bear. Khi scanned the room as he entered. There was only one way to go - the lift.

Khi touched the control panel, and prepared himself for the incoming action at the lift door. When it opened he expected to see a full squad of stormtroopers armed with everything up to and including rocket launchers. That would not be good, especially for his troopers. The lift opened and the platform was empty.

Relieved, but still apprehensive about what he would encounter one level up, Khi entered and turned his back to the wall. It was a short ride but Khi was ready when it was over.

The officer, a thin man with a badly scarred face, died first, and was quickly followed by a trooper who asked for his name, and a commando armed with a doughnut.

The key lay within inches of the officer's fingertips. It pulsed with internal light and felt warm in Khi's pocket. The trip down was mercifully uneventful as was the quick dash across the dimly lit courtyard. Lights marked the door as did the bodies sprawled in front of it. It opened smoothly and closed behind him.

A quick check of the control area on his left, and the hallway on his right, was sufficient to assure Kyle that his earlier adversaries remained undiscovered. Or were they? The impulse that caused him to look upward came at the same exact moment as the blaster bolt that blistered the paint beside him:

Khi classified himself as an idiot for not noticing the upper-level window the first time he had passed that way and nailed the sniper with an accurate throw.

The Jedi dashed forward, approached the door that refused to open the first time Luke tried it, and inserted the key. The door opened, a commando raised his weapon, and Khi was caught by surprise.

At the control deck of the outpost, Commander Blue had just received word of intruders and had been assured that the matter could and would be taken care of. What he didn't know was that the officer who had offered those assurances was now dead.

Thinking that the intruder was being handled, Blue decided that the Bounty Hunter should hurry up with the downloading. He would also need the help of the Sith Lord that was still in his room if the need arises. However one of his officers hit the distress signal for reinforcements, lacking in confidence in the ability to defend the outpost based on what he was seeing.

Khi knew he had been a hair too slow, a tiny bit overconfident, and waited to die. The commando, certain of his kill, squeezed the trigger, and squeezed it again. Nothing happened. Stumped, and curious as to the nature of the problem, the Imperial checked his safety. It was the last mistake he ever made.

Khi stepped over the body and entered the lift. Blue-white light poured down from above, and a square illuminated the floor. As before, the turbolift carried Khi upward more quickly that he really wanted to go, and opened onto a spacious lobby. An open window ran along the opposite wall. Knowing he'd have to turn his back to it in order to explore the rest of the area, Khi approached it.

A single glance was enough to establish that the area beyond was the walkway from which four troopers had fired into the courtyard.

Two stormtroopers, just arrived, stood over their bodies. Khi reflected the blasts, turned, and raised as his lightsaber to offense as more Imperials appeared from the right.

Luck, inertia, and adrenaline were all with him as the troopers staggered and fell. The stink of ozone and burned flesh filled his nostrils as he sensed motion and raised his lightsaber for an attack. The droid, caught in the middle of an errand, beeped pitifully and scurried for safety.

Khi resolved to be more careful. Troopers were one thing - civilian workers another. He hadn't seen any thus far, but he knew they existed. Nothing would atone for an innocent life lost.

Khi took a moment to feel out the area with the Force before activating the red wall switch. A glassless window overlooked the downstairs hall. Kyle looked down, saw a section of wall slide upward, and realized how vulnerable he'd been earlier. A single commando could have potted him from above.

Khi considered the jump versus the lift, and settled on the jump. It wasn't too far, and it would save precious time. He slipped his arm through the assault weapon's sling, swung through the opening, and hung from his fingertips. It required a conscious act of will to let go. 'I am getting to old for this,' he thought to himself.

Khi ducked into the heretofore protected area, "felt" the trooper before he actually saw him, and aimed for the spot where the imperial would appear. The soldier obliged, staggered as if drunk with a giant slash on the front, and fell facedown on the floor.

Cautious now, and hyper-aware, Khi approached a waist-high wall. He looked over and down, spotted two troopers on a gently curved staircase, and jumped towards them to attack. They fell and tumbled down.

Satisfied that the stairs were momentarily safe, Khi placed his back to the core around which the stairs had been wound, and moved to the right. Speed was of the essence, he knew that. He took the stairs two at a time. He heard a shout, followed by a wild spray of blaster fire, as a trooper discovered his comrades and sought revenge.

Khi crouched low so as to present the smallest possible target, eased his way forward, and raced on past.

The stairs ended in front of a metal door. Khi touched the access panel, threw his weapon through the quickly growing gap, and saw two troopers backpedal and fall.

* * *

_Chief of State's office, Coruscant_

Leia stood in the office of Mon Mothma, overseeing the different bills and plans that were coming in while she was away. Leia sighed, hoping that Mon Mothma would return soon so they can eliminate this farce that she is still here. And by the Force, Mon Mothma entered through the door.

"Mon Mothma," exclaimed Leia, happy to see the Chief, "how did the meeting go?"

Mon Mothma smiled. "It went well. Even now as we speak, your brother and his troops are getting the plans. I must say that this course of action went without a problem."

"I wouldn't say any problem Chief of State."

Mon Mothma and Leia turned their heads towards the front of the office to see Senator Denman standing before them. His serious face was easy to know why he had come to the office.

"How long have you been there Senator?" asked Mon Mothma.

"I came in right after you even though your people told everyone in the Senate that you were in your office and not talking to anyone," said the Senator. "But I must say that I didn't expect for you to come back from your 'trip' to Sullust so soon."

Mon Mothma flinched. "How much do you know?" she asked.

The Senator walked a bit to the desk and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "Everything," he spoke with seriousness in his voice. "You went behind the Senate's back and order an attack on an Imperial Outpost. That is a very serious action that you did!"

"And so what?" Mon Mothma responded in anger. "Your opposition to the resolution led to this! I did what I had to do for the Republic and democracy!"

"So did Palpatine and look what happened," said the Senator.

Mon Mothma flinched as she bowed her head in defeat. She may not have wished it but she did something that Palpatine would have done and that hurt her a lot. Damn him!

The Senator smirked a bit, knowing that he had just won the argument. "The Senate will convene to propose a vote of no confidence for your selfish actions. You went ahead with the attack without authorization from the Senate. That is grounds enough I believe."

"What?" said Leia. "Why propose that now when we are dealing with bigger issues?"

But before she could continue, she was stopped by Mon Mothma when she raised her hand to silence her. "Senator Denman has a point Leia," she said with a voice of defeat. "I went behind the Senate's back and ordered the attack. That is not democracy. I would have done the same thing if I was in his position. However, I regret nothing for what I have done."

"Very good then," said the Senator as he started to walk out of the office. "The Senate will soon convene to discuss the vote. I hope that you don't lose your position though. I hate to see where the state of the galaxy would be without your guidance."

"Thank you Senator Denman," responsed Mon Mothma. The Senator bowed and left the office, leaving behind a distraught Chief of State and Princess.

_Around the Ryloth System, Outer Rim_

The mammoth Imperial Star Destroyer occupied a position of deadly prominence in the new Emperor's fleet. The sleekly elongated ship was larger and even more ominous than the five wedge-shaped Imperial Star Destroyers guarding it. Together these six cruisers were the most dreaded and devastating warships in the galaxy, capable of reducing to cosmic scrap anything that stayed too close to their weapons.

Flanking the Star Destroyers were a number of smaller fighter ships and, darting about this great space armada, were the infamous TIE fighters.

Supreme confidence reigned in the heart of every crew member in this Imperial death squadron, especially among the personnel on the monstrous central Star Destroyer. But something also blazed within their souls. Fear – fear of merely the sound of the familiar heavy footsteps as they echoed through the enormous ship. Crew members dreaded these footfalls and shuddered whenever they were heard approaching, bringing their much feared, but much respected leader.

Towering above them in his black cloak and concealing black headgear, Darth Chesed, Dark Lord of the Sith, entered the main control deck, and the men around him fell silent. In what seemed to be an endless moment, no sounds except those from the ship's control boards and the loud wheezes coming from the ebony figure's metal breath screen were to be heard.

As Darth Chesed watched the endless array of stars, Captain Mikael rushed across the wide bridge of the ship, carrying a message for the squat, evil-looking Admiral Jaxon, who was stationed on the bridge. "We have just received a distress call from the outpost on Demonion," he announced nervously, looking from Jaxon to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Captain?" The admiral was a supremely confident man who felt relaxed in the presence of his cloaked superior.

"Our report says that the distress call came from the Demonion system in the Outer Rim. The Imperial outpost houses the plans to the –"

"Then we must go there!" Jaxon broke in angrily. "I will not let our soldiers to die. Order the fleet to go the system and –"

Abruptly the figure in black approached the two and interrupted. "That won't be necessary," he said, his voice somewhat distorted by the breath mask.

Admiral Jaxon respectfully gazed at his master, who loomed above him like a black-robed, omnipotent god. "But why my lord?" Jaxon said slowly, choosing his words with caution. "That outpost holds the plans to the Emperor's new weapons."

But Chesed was no longer listening to the admiral. "That is unnecessary," Darth Chesed boomed without further deliberation. "I have just been informed by the Emperor that Lord Jade is there to oversee the outpost. The Emperor is coming here so I want all crew members to prepare for his arrival."

"Yes sir!" proclaimed both men, saluting the Dark Lord. Chesed nodded as he went to his chambers to prepare for the arrival of his dark master.

_Imperial Outpost, Demonion System_

Commander Blue, horrified by what he'd been seeing on the viewscreen, and more than a little frightened, ordered for the Mandalorian to retreat. He went towards his chamber where Darth Jade was in and knocked on the door. No response. "Bloody hell," muttered the commander.

Inside the chamber, the Sith Lord, Darth Jade, sat in the middle of the room, meditating. That is, until he heard a beeping sound from his comlink. The Sith Lord opened his yellowed eyes as he went for the comlink. He knew who it was as soon he pressed the comlink to show a hologram of Diomedes.

"What is thy bidding?" bowed the Sith Lord.

"The New Republic has attacked the outpost," said the Emperor. "Do not go attack them. I want them to acquire the plans themselves."

"What about the bounty hunter?"

"Do not worry about the Mandalorian. The Jedi will take care of him as long as they get the plans," said the dark-hooded man. "Your mission is to at least kill one of the Jedi sent there. My spies have told me that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is leading the assault."

"Yes my master, I have felt it through the Force."

"I want you to eliminate the Jedi especially Skywalker. Wait for your opportunity to strike. When you have achieved in eliminating Skywalker, come back and stand at my side!"

"As you wish my master," bowed the Sith Lord as the hologram disappeared. Darth Jade stood up and went over to the desk to prepare for his attack on the Jedi.

Meanwhile, Khi continued to go through the outpost, slashing away stormtroopers left and right. The Jedi felt pain in the Force particularly as they died and realized how numbing the violence had become. He hated violence since he believed the Jedi were peacekeepers, not soldiers. The helmets made it easier somehow, since with the exception of the officers and commandos, his enemies died faceless, more like targets than people.

Another flight of stairs presented itself followed by another door. Khi hated the doors by now, stupid metal things behind which danger inevitably lurked, and through which he must pass. How many more would he have to endure? How many more could he possibly survive?

The door opened, Khi moved through, and felt his pulse quicken. He saw banks of electronics, tables covered with light circuits, and acres of raised flooring. He was close now, extremely close, and the excitement started to build.

An officer turned, saw Khi, and died. Two troopers, one tall, one short, came at the run. Khi targeted the tall one first, put him down, and switched to number two. He suddenly felt, rather than saw the energy beam sizzle through the spot where he'd been as he took down the troopers. He turned his head and slashed away his enemy.

Shaken by the close call, Khi stumbled forward as he continued looking. The grid-style ceiling stretched away, monitors hung like overripe fruit, and that . . . What the heck was that? It looked like a globe and a star destroyer. Only somehow transparent.

As Khi drew closer he realized that the apparition was a three dimensional depiction of the very thing they'd come for - the Imperial Death Star andsomething else, a starship - as it would look when finally completed. A sure sign that their objective was within reach.

The air grew thicker now, as if evil had substance. It seemed to push him back. Khi reached for the Force, found where it pulsed, and reentered the flow. It carried him through the holo and into the hall beyond.

The troopers seemed in a hurry to throw themselves in front of his lightsaber and crumpled to the floor.

Khi circled the large U-shaped desk, found the switch and flipped it on. He heard a motor whine, watched the wall start to rise, and saw what he had come for. The red-, green-, and gold-colored memory matrix had the look of an overstuffed T hanging suspended in U-shaped arms. The wall behind it was gold in color and bore delta-shaped patterns. Khi vaulted onto the intervening table, dashed forward, and jumped down as the lights began to pulsate. His boots thumped against the floor and momentum carried him forward.

His fingers tingled as he reached through the force field, secured a grip on the matrix, and pulled it free. The module felt warm against his chest. He had it! The matrix was his! Or so he thought.

Upon closer inspection, Khi realized something. The matrix was empty! But how can that be? Unless someone already took it. He went to the console as he looked at its records. He continued to search and to search until finally, he spotted that someone indeed download and took the plans not a few minutes ago. Khi then looked around and went to the nearest exit.

The door was obvious. Khi hit the control panel, stood to one side, waited as a commando stepped forward, and shot him in the temple. Troopers opened fire and a console exploded. The agent dropped to the floor, stuck his arm around the doorjamb, and fired where he "felt" they ought to be. They were, and after checking around the corner, he entered the room.

The lift was cylindrical in shape, clearly marked. Khi hit the switch, waited for the door to open, and was relieved when no one shot at him.

Motors whined as the lift carried him upward and he thumbed the Comlink. "Can you read me, Master Skywalker?"

The comlink hissed and crackled. Interference? Or something else? What if Luke had been intercepted? Shot down, or worse yet, taken prisoner? Impossible. Luke was a very skilled Jedi. It would took a lot more to take him down. The lift then jerked to a halt.

There were almost sure to be troopers outside, so Khi reignited his lightsaber before he opened the door.

The doors opened to reveal an immense courtyard, a star-studded sky, and more troopers than he cared to count. He resolved to take out as many as possible as he went through the courtyard.

A trooper fell, quickly followed by another, and still another, but there were more. Khi continued to attack the troopers as they fell one by one. The incoming laserbolts were easily deflected towards their original point. After finishing off the troopers in the courtyard, Khi heard a rumble. The comlink was in his pocket so the sound was muffled. "Master Khi? Do you read me?"

Khi felt a sudden and almost overwhelming sense of joy. It was Skywalker! And he was alive! "Loud and clear Master. We have a problem. Someone has taken the plans. Apparently it's a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter."

"I see," responded the comlink. "On what platform is the bounty hunter's ship on?"

"Landing platform five."

"Good, I'm the closet one there. I will have my troopers meet up with you. Tell Dash to not meet us on that platform until I give the signal."

"Yes Master." Khi put away his comlink as he went to the location where Luke's troopers were waiting for him.

* * *

_Le Harve City, Earth_

Le Harve, a gloomy city but had an impressive port, only second to Marseille. It was situated in north-western France, on the right of the mouth of the river Seine on the English Channel. Though it had a great port, the city was falling into ruin. The expansion of the Industrial Revolution was apparent as some could the cloud of smoke rising from the factories.

Industry had brought not only pollution, but organized crime. The French Mafia, also known as the Unione Corse, had one of its bases located in the city. Crime was usual occurrence in the city. The only way to survive was to be part of the Unione Corse. Everything was going well for them until they met with two unsuspecting people.

Their names were Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi. These two boys had come into the city just to hitch a ride to England and then maybe to America. However, they needed money. As they walked through the streets of Le Harve, Jack and Fabrizio noticed how gloomy and desolate city was. Jack looked at his best friend and knew that they had to find some way to make money.

So the boys decided to sell paintings or make paintings of people. They sat on a corner of a street and little did they know how whose house they were setting up shop.

As Jack waited for a customer, Fabrizio sat next to him, messing with something in his hands. A mechanical tool used in the factory. Jack turned his head to his best friend and asked him, "What are you doing? You know that its broken right?"

Fabrizio paid little attention to what his best friend said as he continued to tinker with the tool. "One of the parts is a bit rusty and I think if I placed another screw here and another element here, it should increase its performance to 200%."

Jack shook his head as he chuckled. "I don't get how you are still with me when you are genius when it comes to mechanical things."

Fabrizio turned his head and smiled. "Because I don't want my best friend to feel lonely." Jack laughed as he punched softly on Fabrizio's shoulder playfully.

"Ahem."

The two boys stopped and turned their heads towards the voice they just heard. It was a very well dressed women, slender with long wavy brown hair. She wore fashionable clothes that stood out from the common people. She turned her head towards the paintings that Jack had put for display. These paintings included naked women, people and things that Jack and Fabrizio have encountered along their journey.

"How much for this paintings?" the woman asked.

"About 100 Francs, _madame_," responded Jack.

"Mmmm," muttered the woman as she closely inspected the paintings. She turns her head to Jack as she had spotted the paintings of naked women. "What about drawing me?"

Jack smirked as he got up and stood next to the woman. "That would be around 300 francs."

The woman pondered for a bit until she said to Jack, "Done. I may pay more if it well done. You can bring along your _mécanicien_ as well. I have some things that need fixing."

Jack smiled as he spoke, "Great! Oh by the way, he is not my _mécanicien_…he is my best friend!" Fabrizio nodded in agreement.

"Very well," said the woman as she took out a fan to wave some air to her face. "Follow me."

Jack and Fabrizio nodded and grabbed their things from the stand. They followed the woman to the building that directly was right behind them. It was average size building that consisted mostly of apartments inside.

The woman took Jack and Fabrizio took the top floor and as soon as she opened the door, the two young men stood amazed. This was no ordinary apartment. The whole floor was with expensive decorations and furniture including one very expensive looking chaise longue that stood near the fireplace. Pictures of well-known French politicians and judges were on display as well as pictures of the family. It seemed that the woman was very well off.

The two boys gaped at the sight of luxury of the room until they were interrupted by the voice of the woman. "So _jeune homme_," said the woman pointing at Jack, "why don't we get started then?" The woman was wearing a very revealing kimono with no undergarments underneath. She was holding it by the edges of her shoulders with her hands, making it seem that the garments would drop at any moment.

Jack nodded in agreement as he gulped. He was always nervous when painting naked woman. After all, he was a young man and had to resist his urges. Jack walked toward the woman until he had remembered that he had forgotten to ask her something. "What about Fabrizio? You said that you had something for him to do."

The woman stood there in the middle of the doorway, thinking for a bit until she snapped her fingers in remembrance. "Your _ami_ can fix the telegraph that my husband uses as well as the vaccum diode and the radio," she said as she walked to front of the fireplace at the apartment. "The radio has been giving trouble to us lately."

Fabrizio nodded and went right away to work in another room that was adjacent to the living room where the act was to take place. Jack in the meantime, tried to everything ready for the painting by setting up the lighting correctly as well as his position to his art subject. He pulls up a chair as well as the marble table that accompanied it as he set it to the side in of the fireplace to give sufficient light for the chaise longue where the woman was to lay down on for the drawing.

After everything was set, Jack looked up at the woman, who held the kimono by a thread of her shoulders said, "Everything is set. So why don't you lay down here and spread out like a cat?" The woman nodded as she dropped the kimono onto the floor. Jack gulped at the site of the woman naked. Her curves were amazing to say the least and had very little fat on her body. If he didn't know any better, Jack would guess that this woman was an escort of some sort. He shook his head as the woman spread herself on the chaise longue.

"Uh…just bend your left leg a little and…(gulped)and lower your head. Eyes to me," Jack said nervously. He still couldn't get over the fact that the woman was beautiful…and naked at the same time. "That's it," he muttered, trying to gain some confidence as he started to do some strokes.

In the other room, Fabrizio saw the three things that the woman wanted to be fixed. The vaccum diode was the easiest to fix since the electricity in the apartment was being used minimally since Jack liked to draw using natural light rather than artificial. He tweaked a few things resulting in increasing the capacity of how much electricity was able to go through.

Fabrizio then moved onto the telegraph which was relatively simple to fix. The needle was rusted and needed a new circuit board for the machine to process. He took it out, took out some of his own tools and fixed it. He put it back together like before but in better performance. Every machine or tool that he fixed came back with higher efficiency and performance. He was gifted with building skills that allowed him to put together almost anything as well as fixing them.

It was the same with Jack, except that he did it with drawing. He was very good at drawing at the emotions of his subjects even if they didn't display them in front of him. He had been criticized many times for drawing too real in way that scared his subjects. As a result, not a lot of people wanted him to do drawings. As soon as they saw it, they felt like that they were staring at the very soul of the drawing which in most cases scared them. Jack was fine with that as long as someone used his talents.

But what no one knew about him or Fabrizio was the way they sensed things. Frequently they sensed them before anyone even knew they would happen. It was like a stirring in the air, a whisper of warning or suggestion that no one else could feel. They had an affinity for recognizing how things were or how they ought to be. Jack was keener in this ability than Fabrizio was but nevertheless, both of them were very special.

Just as Fabrizio finished up in fixing the radio, Jack had done the finishing touches to the drawing. "Alright, it's done Mademoiselle." The woman got up from the chaise longue and started to stretch after being in one position for the duration of around an hour or so. She grabbed her kimono off the floor and wrapped it around her lazily and relaxed, not in the manner that the kimono was supposed to be worn. The woman then walked over to where the drawing was on the marble table.

While Jack was getting his utensils and other art materials back into his bag, the woman studied the drawing like a hawk. She lowers her head and hand. She turned to Jack and said, "What the _enfer_ is this?"

Jack turned around, surprised and confused to what the woman was referring to. "What do you mean?"

The woman lifted up the drawing in anger as she crumpled a bit the corner of the drawing. "This is not me!" She said in anger.

Jack, looking a bit dumbfounded as he suddenly realized to what she was referring to. Not again! "I'm sorry to disappoint but that's you Mademoiselle."

The woman clenched her free hand in anger as she spoke, "This is not me. You drew something completely different. Wait till I tell my husband and his friends about this _atrocité_!"

"Why?" asked Fabrizio as he entered the room quickly as possible when he heard the woman screaming in anger about the drawing. He immediately knew what this was about and like most of the time, they wouldn't get paid. "What does your husband do?"

The bell rang which made everyone in the room flinch. The woman knew who was coming in and said, "He is involved in trade of very good products as my husband told me." She points to the white powder on one of the tables. Jack immediately knew what kind of trade that the husband was involved and knew what kind of people they were.

"Oh shit," he muttered as the door was opened suddenly, revealing an average man in an Edwardian suit with four big, strong men wearing similar clothing with a gun and rapier on each side of their waist.

The average man, who Jack and Fabrizio knew was the husband, said in French, "_Que l'enfer est ceci_ ?"

The woman, the wife of this man, ran up to him in tears as she spoke, "These men tried to rape me my dear!"

Jack and Fabrizio flinched as they realized their predicament. "Oh double shit…"

The husband grabbed his wife in his arms. He signaled his men and said, "Kill them." The four men were about to grab their guns when the husband stopped them. "Use the rapiers. I want them to suffer and not ruin the _appartement_." The four men nodded and pulled out their rapiers from their sheaths.

Jack and Fabrizio stepped back a bit, trying to figure out on how to escape from here. Fabrizio then notices a small blade on the marble table that Jack had used to sharpen his pencil for the drawing. He grabbed it and in some quick thinking, threw the blade at the other room. The blade hit something, causing sparks to fly out. That something was the vaccum diode that he just fixed earlier. The sparks started to fly out and one of those sparks caught hold on of a rug and started to burn.

The husband and wife screamed out in agony as they went to quell the fire. Jack in the meantime, took this opportunity and knocked over the four men standing at the door using his shoulder. Fabrizio was right behind and as soon he got out of the door, he threw his hand up in a fist. Jack looked up and saw a man fall down due to Fabrizio's punch. He smiled since he knew that there was someone at the door without even looking.

"Fabrizio, grab a sword! We need to get out of here and I don't think the Corsican Mafia is gonna let us go easily," Jack said as he grabbed one of the men's rapiers. Fabrizio did the same as they went down the stairs. They passed by similar men who just stood there watching them.

The husband, peeked out of the door and saw that his men weren't stopping the two young boys. "_Connards_! Stop them!" The men nodded as they grabbed their guns and started to shoot at the two boys. Jack and Fabrizio, while going down the stairs, were able to dodge each bullet. They felt like they could see the bullets come in before they hit their target. The two boys continued going down the stairs and eventually went outside. The Mafia men, shocked that they missed their target at such close range, followed pursuit through the door of the apartment building.

Once Jack and Fabrizio were outside of the building, they scanned his surroundings as Jack said, "There Fabrizio, a ladder!" as he spotted a likely looking maintenance ladder, and both of them ran in its direction. It was a sturdy affair, made of metal and welded to an outer wall. On closer examination, Jack and Fabrizio saw that the ladder had been built to be used as an emergency exit in case of a fire.

Jack and Fabrizio grabbed hold of the ladder and went up. Fabrizio took one look down and saw the Mafia following them and shooting, "Incoming Jack!" Jack turned his head to see that the men were catching up.

"We got to hurry up then!" said Jack as he quickened the pace in climbing up the ladder.

As soon as they reached to the top, they heard a voice behind them. "Hey, you! Hold it right there!" Jack and Fabrizio turned their heads around to see that there were more Mafia men and this time they were on the rooftop.

Both Jack and Fabrizio cursed God for their predicament as they dodged more bullets. They ignored the order and increased their pace across the roofs. Since the roofs were closely knit, the young men were able to jump from one roof to another. As they jumped, both Jack and Fabrizio felt something strange in their movements in that they were able to see the landing before they could actually see it. It worked for them since the Mafia men had to take a few seconds to plan their jumps.

As they ran from the Mafia men, Jack and Fabrizio encountered a dead end. Well, not a dead end but bigger distance to jump between buildings. Fabrizio turned to Jack with smirk and said, "You know what I am thinking?"

Jack sighed as he knew what Fabrizio was thinking but he had to ask, "What? Jump to that window?"

Fabrizio nodded as he distanced himself from the edge of the rooftop. Jack shook his head. Fabrizio was always the daredevil. He went beside Fabrizio and got ready for a running start. "Go!" yelled Fabrizio as both he and Jack ran and were to gain enough speed for the jump to the window.

There was nothing graceful about the way they tumbled through the window, scrabbled toward the still-open door, and threw themselves through it. Both Jack and Fabrizio made it to their feet and sprinted down the hall, amazed at their feat. The corridor came to an end; both of them slipped into a fire escape and made their way downward.

It was tempting to take a moment to reflect on what they'd been through, to check whatever wounds they had sustained, but Jack and Fabrizio knew better than to do so. The Mafia men would stop at nothing, and reinforcements were on the way. Both took the stairs two at a time using gravity and their own inertia pulled them downward.

When they reached the bottom, Jack let out a brief sigh of relief, thinking that they had lost the Mafia men. But as it turns out, he was wrong. As he was about to mention something to Fabrizio, a rapier blade came out of nowhere and tried to strike either one of them. The hit missed the target as the blade right in between. Jack pulled out the rapier and started to duel with the Mafia man. The man was a skilled duelist since he picked up a few things when travelling across Europe.

Fabrizio was about to intervene and help out his best friend when the Mafia men that were chasing them finally caught up with them. However, since they were out of bullets, the men pulled out their rapiers to slice Fabrizio up. As they approached, Fabrizio pulled out his own sword to block the incoming attacks. He smiled, knowing that he welcomed a challenge. Though Jack was much more skilled in sensing this better than him, Fabrizio was better than him when it came down to sword fighting.

As the attacks were coming in, Fabrizio blocked each strike with fast movements since it was five against one. He parried each Mafia man's blade with such strength that he was able to push off the weaker men from the next round of attacks. Fabrizio and the men parried their blades for a while, trying to gain some kind of advantage over each other. Then he realized something as he switched styles.

Though Fabrizio was a skilled sword fighter, his style was very unorthodox which gave him an edge over his opponents that held onto the traditional fighting style of the rapier, catching them by surprise. One by one, the men fell but were not killed. Fabrizio and Jack didn't like kill other people except when it was necessary. Only injure them enough to live but unable to fight anymore at the moment.

As one of the men fell down due to Fabrizio's attack, he noticed that a gun sprawled to his feet. The gun was loaded and Fabrizio could easily take out each of the men that followed them but he didn't. Jack and Fabrizio both believed that using guns were so uncivilized. Dueling with swords was the way to go.

As the minutes passed, Fabrizio was dispatching each Mafia man that came his way while Jack still struggled against his opponent that he had encountered from the beginning. There wasn't much time to think, but certain things were obvious. This guy was no pushover as Jack realized when he tried to use every move that he knew. The man was strong with a blade that much was already decided but Jack noticed that the man wasn't very smart in terms of planning ahead his moves. The man reacted based on instinct and was working very well for him. Jack knew that he had to do something that was completely random so that the man's instincts wouldn't kick in.

A glint from a shiny object appeared behind the man's back when Jack and the man held their blades against each other. Jack immediately noticed what it was. He pushed off the man down to his back and while the man tried to get up quickly, Jack was able to grab the shiny object, which was a silver horseshoe that was lying around, and a rope that was lying around. He quickly tied a knot around the object and threw it like a lasso to the man's feet, tripping him up and landing him hard to concrete floor facedown, knocking him unconscious.

Jack let a brief sigh of relief as he turned around to see Fabrizio knocking out the last of the Mafia men that surrounded him earlier. Fabrizio was panting heavily. "Well that was fun," he said to Jack.

"Indeed," Jack nodded. "I hope we don't encounter anymore of them, but I think we should get out of here as quickly as possible before…" Jack stopped himself when he noticed more Mafia men were coming at them. "Oh great more of them."

"_Vieni_ Jack, let's go," said Fabrizio as he grabbed Jack and ran down the alleyway. Though there wasn't much time to think, Jack and Fabrizio had slightly noticed the different architecture and appearance of the neighborhood that they were running in.

The city was constructed in layers. By descending into Le Harve's depths, Jack and Fabrizio were traveling back in time. The rough edges on the buildings as well as some of the buildings were falling apart. The ever-present graffiti transitioned from standard French to English and back again.

Murals spoke through layers of grime, telling stories of a people so wealthy, a culture that held art in such high esteem, that it beautified even the most insignificant of passageways. Wreckage, including the hull of an ancient ship, spoke of hard times, too, when someone or something had been shackled to wellanchored and spent days scratching its name into the wall.

The farther they went, the warmer it became - so warm that moisture ran down the walls, rust coated everything in sight, and his clothes hung heavy on his body.

The source of the warmth was no mystery. As Jack and Fabrizio neared the ports, he entered the realm of the city's massive exhaust ports. Built to vent the excessive heat thrown off by Le Harve's antiquated steel factories, the stacks were one of the reasons why the city's residents had pushed their homes away from the port.

Sweat poured off both Jack and Fabrizio's body as they made their way down ancient stone stairs, passed through a shattered gate, and stepped over a skeleton. This skeleton was probably one of the factories' victims or a victim of the Mafia.

A series of left-hand turns carried them away from the factories and out into a gap. An exhaust stack rose to Jack's left, the remains of what appeared to be a temple appeared on the right of Fabrizio, and a plaza opened in front of them. As they looked back, they saw that the Mafia men still followed them and there were more of them this time around. Fabrizio cursed the heavens while Jack was thinking on how to lose them.

Jack looked around the plaza and noticed something underneath the arch of the plaza. There were some rusting parts as well as a barrel of high explosives. Using some quick thinking, Jack grabbed the barrel with Fabrizio's help and placed the rusty parts over the barrel to cover it. After a few seconds of piling the parts on top of the barrel making it look very inconspicuous, Jack grabbed the rope that he threw earlier and soaked it in oil from a fire lantern that he destroyed. He put one of the ends into the barrel while Fabrizio and he went around the corner, hiding away from the incoming men.

The incoming Mafia men arrived into the plaza and saw that Jack and Fabrizio where nowhere to be found. One of the men then pointed at the arch and saw that a pile of rusty parts was built to go over the fence. They then passed under the arch and climbed over piles of quietly rusting parts where the barrel laid hidden.

Jack saw his opportunity and lit up the rope using a lighter that he kept on himself for smoking. The rope was lit and quickly went to the barrel causing an explosion that knocked out the Mafia men surrounding it. However, they didn't die but were knocked unconscious due to the blast.

Jack and Fabrizio let out a cheer and high-fived each other. They were free of the Mafia men's brooding presence. Their victory was short-lived as they heard more voices coming this way that mostly belonged to the Mafia. They headed straight into an abandoned building that used a carefully sealed door that prevented access. Jack and Fabrizio were going to wait for the opportunity to escape. Their location…England.

* * *

_Imperial Outpost, Demonion System_

The Mandalorian, after successfully downloading the plans into the datapod, began to pack his supplies into his starship. The rain was coming down hard. The bounty hunter kept on with his business until he heard the door open. He turned around to see a running figure – Luke Skywalker and he was drawing his lightsaber and igniting a green blade that hissed in the downpour.

"Stop!" yelled Luke. The Mandalorian turned around and pulled his blaster and fire off a bilt at the charging Jedi. With amazing reflexes, Luke snapped his lightsaber about, deflecting the bolt harmlessly wide.

Luke launched himself through the air at the bounty hunter. Another blaster shot followed, then another, and the Jedi easily picked them both off, deflecting one and turning the other back at the Mandalorian. But as the bolt ricocheted toward him, the bounty hunter leapt away, his rocket pack flaring to life, sending him up to the top of the nearby tower.

Luke tumbled headlong, turning while he rolled to come around as the Mandalorian fired again. Without even thinking of the movement, letting the Force guide his hand, the Jedi brought his lightsaber to the left and down, knocking the energy bolt aside.

"It's over. Just give me the plans," he called.

The man answered with a series of shots, a line of bolts coming at the Jedi. The lightsaber went alternately left then right, picking off each one, and when the Mandalorian altered the pattern, left, right, left, right, then right again, the Force guided Luke's hand true.

As he was about to call out the bounty hunter, Luke realized that the Mandalorian's latest shot was not a bolt but an explosive pack, and the next moment he was diving but the bouncing report sent him sprawling to the ground, his lightsaber skidding from his grasp across the rain-slickened surface.

Luke then wasted no time leaping to his feet and charging at the Mandalorian, who was coming hard his way.

A blaster bolt led the bounty hunter in, but Luke leapt above the streaking line of energy, flying forward and spinning around to snap-kick the weapon from the Mandalorian's hand.

The bounty hunter didn't flinch. He charged right into the Jedi as Luke landed, looping his arms over Luke's and bearing him backward.

He tried to wrestle Luke to the ground, but the Jedi's feet were too quick for that, setting him in perfect balance almost immediately. He slid one leg between the bounty hunter's feet and started to twist to the side, weakening the Mandalorian's hold on his arms.

The Mandalorian smiled wickedly and snapped his forehead into Luke's face, dazing him for a moment. The bounty hunter pulled a hand free and launched a heavy punch, but realized his mistake immediately as the Jedi ducked the blow and did a tight, stationary somersault right under the swinging arm, double-kicking out as he came over, his feet slamming the Mandalorian in the chest and throwing him backward.

Now Luke had gained the initiative and he used it with a fierce charge, slamming into the stumbling bounty hunter, thinking to bring him down to the ground beneath him, where the encumbering armor the man wore would work against him.

But the Mandalorian showed differently to the Jedi. He went with the flow of the tackle for a moment, then suddenly reversed his footing and his momentum, stopping Luke's progress cold.

The Mandalorian launched a left hook. Luke ducked and snapped out a straight right in response. The Mandalorian slipped his head to the side so that the blow barely grazed him. A short rocket burst had him in the air and spinning a circle kick out at Luke, who dropped to his knees and ducked it, then came up high in a leap, over the second kick as the Mandalorian came around again.

Now Luke snapped off a kick of his own, but the Mandalorian accepted the blow against his lowered hip and snapped his left arm across the Jedi's shin, locking the leg long enough for him to drive a right cross into Luke's inner thigh.

The Jedi threw his head and torso back, lying flat out and lifting his left leg as he did, kicking the Mandalorian under the side of his ribs. A sudden scissor-twist, right leg going down and across, left leg shooting across the other way above it, had the Mandalorian and Luke spinning sidelong. Luke caught himself with extended arms as he turned facedown, broke his feet from their hold on the Mandalorian, and mule-kicked the falling man backward. Then, going down to the platform to launch himself right back up to his feet, he turned about and rushed forward, gaining an advantage on the off-balance and struggling Mandalorian.

A right cross smashed the bounty hunter across the face, followed by a looping left hood that should have laid the man low. But again, with brilliant reflexes, the Mandalorian ducked the brunt of that blow and caught the surprised Luke with a sudden and short, but heavy, left and right in the gut.

The Jedi's right hand waved across between his face and the Mandalorian's, and he used a quick Force shove to throw the man back a step until he could straighten and find a defensive posture once more.

The Mandalorian came right back in, fiercely, wildly, kicking and punching with abandon.

Luke's hand worked vertically before him, hardly moving, amazingly precise, turning blow after blow harmlessly aside. He turned one hand in and down suddenly, taking the momentum from a heavy kick, then came right back up to lift the Mandalorian's jabbing fist up high. Then he snapped his hand straight out, his stiffened fingers smashing against a seam in the bounty hunter's armor. The Mandalorian winced and fell back. Luke launched himself forward, diving onto the man, going for the victory.

But the Mandalorian had an answer, firing his rockets and lifting both himself and the grappling Jedi up into the air. A burst of a side-thruster sent the pair out past the landing pad proper to the sloping skirt of the structure.

The Mandalorian's hands worked almost imperceptibly, twisting in and about the Jedi's arms and hands, expertly loosening Luke's grip. Then he fired his thrusters, left and right, causing a sudden and repeated jerk that broke him free of Luke's grasp.

Luke hit the deck hard and slid perilously close to the edge – close enough to hear the great waves breaking against the platform's stilts below him. He caught a hold and reached into the Force, using it to grab his lightsaber, recognizing that he was suddenly vulnerable.

He heard a shot from the side, not the screech of a blaster bolt, but a pfizzt sound, and rolled as far as he could.

But not far enough. He lost his concentration, along with his grasp on his lightsaber, as a thin wire slid under his wrists, then wrapped about them, securing him tightly.

And then he was sliding, back up the sloping skirt and across the platform, towed by the rocket-man. With reflexes honed by years of intensive training, and with the Force-strength of a Jedi Master, Luke snap-rolled his body forward, back up over his outstretched arms, tumbling to his feet, then leaping out to the side as the towline again went taut, jerking him along. He rolled about a pylon and came back to his feet again, now having the leverage of the metal pole helping to hold him there.

Reaching deeply in the Force once more, he grounded himself, becoming, for an instant, almost as one with the platform.

Immovable.

The wire snapped tightly, but Luke didn't budge.

He felt the angle of the pull change dramatically as the rocket-man plunged to the deck, his pack breaking away.

Luke started around the pole, but stopped and shielded his eyes as the Mandalorian's rocket pack exploded with a burst of light and a tremendous concussion.

The Mandalorian stood up, apparently unharmed, though tugging frantically against the pull of the wire that was now being controlled by the Jedi. Luke then slammed into the bounty hunter, kicking and butting him, and both of them, locked together, went rolling off the back edge of the landing pad, sliding fast down the skirt and toward the raging ocean.

Luke kicked and tried to find his way back to the Force, but the Mandalorian punched him repeatedly. He could hardly believe that the bounty hunter would waste the effort, with certain death awaiting them both at the end of the slide and fall. He managed to pull back somewhat and saw the Mandalorian lift one forearm, a strange smile on his face. The bounty hunter clenched his fist, and a line of claws popped forth from the armor.

Luke instinctively recoiled as the Mandalorian lifted that arm higher, but then the bounty hunter slammed it down, not on Luke, but on the platform skirt. At the same time, the Mandalorian worked his other hand, releasing the locking mechanism of the wire-launching bracelet, and it slid free of his arm.

He screeched to a halt, and Luke slid past him.

"Catch a rollerfish for me," the Jedi heard the Mandalorian say, and then he was falling, over the lip and down toward the raging whitecaps.

The bounty hunter clambered back over the skirt lip and onto the platform. He pressed a few keys on his bracelet to start the engines on his starship. As he approached it, the door suddenly opened. The Mandalorian hoped it wasn't Luke but in fact was another Jedi, Khi Jin.

"I don't have time to deal with this," the dazed and battered Mandalorian said as he climbed up the hatch of his ship.

Khi Jin, immediately recognizing the bounty hunter and that Luke was nowhere to be seen, rushed towards the bounty hunter's ship with his lightsaber lit up. The engines roared to life and it was too late. The ship lifted off and disappeared from view.

Khi Jin grunted in frustration in letting the Mandalorian escape but he saw something glint on the skirt of the platform. He rushed towards and saw that it was a wire. Below it was Luke, hanging for dear life. It seemed that Luke had used the Force to grab the trailing, loose end of the wire that still held him by the wrists, and he threw that end out, looping it over a crossbeam on the edge of the platform.

"Don't worry Master, I'll pull you up!" yelled Khi as he grabbed the other end of the wire and pulled up the Jedi Master.

Luke in the meantime, heard Khi's voice and was being pulled up. Luke grabs his side as he pulls out a datapad that the Mandalorian was carrying. He touched the screen to reveal that this was the datapad containing the plans of the Emperor's secret weapons. As soon as he realized this, Luke hit the homing beacon on his wrist to let the troops know that the mission has ended and that Dash would come to pick them up at the platform.

Luke finally was pulled all the way up the skirt and on top of the platform, panting his breath. The Mandalorian was very skilled. Luke had very little strength left but he felt a dark ominous presence in the air as he got up. He Forced pulled his lightsaber toward and stashed it to his side. The troopers came running through the door, hopeful that they didn't bring any Imperials with them. An engine sound was heard in the air with the _Outrider _coming back into view.

The _Outrider _stationed just outside of the platform with its hatch down. Khi stepped forward to make sure that the passageway was safe. He turned his head toward Luke and the others and signaled them that it was safe to go on. However, he caught sight of a speeder and its dark-cloaked rider bearing down on the.

"Master, everybody, drop!" he shouted, wheeling about.

Everybody threw themselves facedown, flattening against the steel platform as the speeder whipped overhead, barely missing Luke as it bore down on Khi. The Jedi Master already had his lightsaber out, the blade activated, the weapon held before him in two hands. The speeder came at him, a saddle-shaped vehicle with no weapons in evidence, made to rely on quickness and maneuverability rather than fire-power. It was like nothing that Khi had ever seen, but vaguely reminiscent of something dead and gone.

Its rider rode out of the glare of a lightning striking and was revealed. Bold markings of red and black covered a demonic face in strange, jagged patterns beneath a crown of stunted horns encircling its head. Man-shaped and humanoid, his slitted eyes and hooked teeth were nevertheless feral and predatory, and his howl was a hunter's challenge to his prey.

The primal scream had barely sounded before he was on top of Khi, wheeling the speeder aside deftly at the last moment, closing off its thruster, and leaping from the seat, all in one swift movement. He carried a lightsaber of another make, and the weapon was cutting at the Jedi Master even before the attacker's feet had touched the ground. Khi, surprised by the other's quickness and ferocity, barely blocked the blow with his own weapon, the blades sliding apart with a harsh rasp. The attacker spun away in a whirl of dark clothing, then attacked anew, lightsaber slashing at his intended prey, face alight with a killing frenzy that promised no quarter.

Luke and the rest were back on their feet, staring at them. Luke was about to turn his lightsaber when Khi caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye.

"Master! Get out of here! You are weak from your last fight! Get to the ship! I will take care of him!" he cried out. Luke nodded. Khi was right in that Luke was weak at the moment from the exhausting fight against the Mandalorian. Luke yelled at the troopers to get onto the ship with him being the last one.

Khi's attacker closed with him again, forcing him back, striking at him from every angle. Even without knowing anything else, Khi knew this man was trained in the fighting arts of a Jedi, a skilled and dangerous adversary. Worse, he was younger, quicker, and stronger than Khi, and he was gaining ground rapidly. The Jedi Master blocked him again and again, but could not find an opening that would provide any chance of escape.

Luke rushed into the cockpit to tell Dash to fly over the combatants. Dash took the spacecraft toward them quickly, skimming the platform barely higher than a speeder bike, coming in from behind the attacker. Dash turns on the viewscreen for the rampway to see if Khi had come on to the ship. Nothing was showing up.

Then Khi appeared, leaping onto the lowered rampway of the transport, gaining purchase, one hand grasping a strut for support. Dash hissed in approval and fought to hold the spacecraft steady. But the horned attacker was already in pursuit, racing out of the haze and leaping onto the ramp as the ship began to rise. Balanced precariously against the sway of the ship, eyes flaring in rage, he fought to keep his footing.

Khi attacked at once, rushing the other man, closing with him at the edge of the ramp. They were twenty meters into the air by now, Dash holding the spacecraft steady as he saw the combatants come to grips yet again, afraid to go higher while Khi was exposed. The Jedi Master and his adversary filled the viewscreen commanding the rampway entrance, faces tight with determination and streaked with sweat.

Khi took a step back, leveled his lightsaber and swung a powerful, two-handed blow at his attacker. The horned man blocked it, but only barely, and in the process lost his balance completely. The blow's force swept him away, clear of the ramp and off into space. He dropped back toward the platform floor, landed in a crouch, and rose instantly to his feet. But the chase was over. He stood watching in frustration, yellow eyes aflame, as the ramp to the _Outrider_ closed and the spacecraft rocketed away.

Khi had barely managed to scramble up the rampway and into the interior of the ship before the hatch sealed and the Correlian fighter began to accelerate. He lay on the cool metal floor of the entry, his clothing wet and damp with his sweat, his body bruised and battered. He breathed deeply, waiting for his pounding heart to quiet. He had barely escaped with his life, and the thought was worrisome. His opponent was strong and had tested him severely. He was getting old, he decided, and he did not like the feeling.

Luke rushed down the hallway to help him to his feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Khi nodded, brushing himself off. "I think so. How about you Master?"

Luke gave a smile as he spoke, "I'm alright thanks to you."

Khi let out a heavy breath and said, "What do you think that was?"

Luke's smile turned sour. "I'm not sure. But from what I can see that he was train in the Jedi arts." He grabbed Khi and brought up to one of the chairs in the main hallway of the ship. "You will have to give your assessment of his skills later on in your report. I will have to meditate on this issue."

"Well you might have to meditate later," said voice causing both Luke and Khi to look up to see it was Dash who spoke. He was nervously sweating. "We got company." The ship immediately shook hard causing Dash, Luke and Khi to head into the cockpit of the _Outrider_.

The planet was rapidly shrinking to a point of dim light as the _Outrider_ sped into space. Soon that planet seemed nothing more than one of the billions of light specks scattered throughout the black voice.

But the _Outrider_ was not alone in its escape into deep space. Rather, it was followed by an Imperial fleet that included the _Basilisk_ Star Destroyer and a half-dozen TIE fighters. The fighters moved ahead of the huge, slower-moving Destroyer, and closed in on the fleeing _Outrider_.

"You didn't tell me that you brought friends," Dash shouted. It was taking everything he had to maintain control of the ship.

"The silent alarm must have called for reinforcements," said Luke.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Khi asked.

"This ship isn't equipped to fight against a Star Destroyer, let alone three," said Dash as he pointed out the window at two very bright objects. "Two more Star Destroyers, and they're heading right at us."

The ship rocked under the steady fire from the TIE fighters. Struggling with the controls to keep the _Outrider_ on course, the pilot turned to his droid. "Leebo, how's the deflector shield holding up?"

The droid adjusted an overhead switched and said in reply, "Everything is okay sir."

"Good," said Dash. "At sublight, they may be faster, but we can still out-maneuver them. Hold on!" Suddenly Dash shifted his ship's course.

The two Imperial Star Destroyers had come almost within firing range of the _Outrider_ as they loomed ahead; the pursuing TIE fighters and the _Basilisk_ were also dangerously close. Dash felt he had no choice but to take the _Outrider _into a ninety-degree dive and into an asteroid field that surrounded a star system known as the Gam Tim'nisi system.

Dash realized that his crew might think he was some kind of lunatic star jockey, pushing his ship on this madman's course. But he had a strategy in mind. With the _Outrider_ no longer between them, the two Star Destroyers were now on a direct collision course with the _Basilisk_. All he had to do was sit back and watch.

Alarms blared through the interiors of all three Star Destroyers. These ponderously massive ships could not respond quickly enough to such emergencies. Sluggishly one of the Destroyers began to move to the left in its effort to avoid collision with the _Basilisk_. Unfortunately, as it veered, it brushed its companion ship, violently shaking up both spaceborne fortresses. The damaged Destroyers began to drift through space, while the _Basilisk_ continued in pursuit of the _Outrider_ and its obviously insane pilot.

Dash smiled at his success but there was still a quartet of TIE fighters tailing the _Outrider_, blasting at its stern with full laser fire while trying to avoid the asteroids as well as the lone Star Destroyer. Dash cursed at the gods as he tried to lose the Imperials that were in pursuit.

As the _Outrider _navigated through the asteroid, TIE fighters kept on crashing until finally the commander of the _Basilisk_ decided he had enough and ordered the command to fire on the ship full blast. Luke sensed the attacked through the Force as he quickly grabbed Dash's shoulder and said, "Dash, you need to move now!"

Dash turned his head around, curious to why Luke had such a serious face. But nevertheless, he went ahead with the Jedi's order and moved from the current position. At the same time, the commander on board of the _Basilisk_ had given the command to use all the turbolasers on the ship to one location. All the cannons turned towards to where the _Outrider _was and shot at full blast as well as sending a torpedo.

**BOOM! **

The shots had hit their target on the spot. The commander smiled and ordered for the _Basilisk _to turn back to its original post. The Star Destroyer collected its TIE fighters and went into lightspeed, leaving behind the asteroid field.

The asteroids rolled along their silent way, undisturbed, seemingly unshaken from the explosions. In the deep depression on the back side of one such rock huddled a starship, its definitive outline and grey color showing a stark contrast to the rough-edged and bleeding, broken mineral streaks of the asteroid.

"Blast. They got us good," Dash said to the rest of his crew. He winced as his asteroid came over and around, showing him a glowing piece of torn metal that had taken up orbit within the belt. His ship was wounded from the laser blast. His hyperdrive was damaged and would need a fixing on the planet below. When the Star Destroyer fired that missile, Dash understood that he could not hope to outmaneuver the clever torpedo. So he had ordered Leebo to eject all the spare parts canisters, and fortunately, that had been enough to detonate the missile. Despite the success, between the shock of that blast and landing hard and fast on the asteroid to complete the ruse, Dash was relieved to see that his ship had remained intact.

He wanted no further space fights with the Imperials and so he had sat here as the minutes slipped past. "How badly damaged are we?" asked Khi.

Dash checked the systems of the ship and replied, "The hyperdrive is damaged. But it's nothing that I can't fix. However since we used all the spare parts for the ruse, we have to go down into the planet and search."

"Do so then," said Luke. Dash nodded and looked through the cockpit to see if there were any Imperials still laying around. Once the coast was cleared, he went ahead down to the planet.

_The Ryloth System_

The Emperor's fleet was an impressive collection of starships that rested in space in front of Darth Chesed and his Death Squadron fleet. In the middle was a massive Super Star Destroyer. It was attended by numerous smaller warships of various kinds, which hovered or darted around the great mother ship like children of different ages and temperaments: medium range fleet cruisers, bulky cargo vessels, TIE fighter escorts.

The main of the Destroyer opened, space-silent. An Imperial shuttle emerged and accelerated toward Darth Chesed's starship, accompanied by four squads of fighters.

Darth Chesed watched their approach on the view-screen in the bridge of his starship. When docking was imminent, he marched out of the bridge with Admiral Jaxon and a phalanx of Imperial stormtroopers, and headed toward the docking bay. He was about to welcome his master.

Chesed's pulse and breathing were machine-regulated, so they could not quicken; but something in his chest became more electric around his meetings with the Emperor; he could not say how. A feeling of fullness, of power, of dark and demon mastery – of secret lusts, unrestrained passion, wild submission – all these things were in Chesed's heart as he neared his Emperor.

When he entered the docking bay, thousands of Imperial troops snapped to attention with a momentous clap. The shuttle came to rest on the pod. Its ramp lowered like a dragon jaw, and the Emperor's royal guard ran down, red robes flapping, as if they were licks of flame shooting out of the mouth to herald the angry roar. They poised themselves at watchful guard in two lethal rows beside the ramp. Silence filled the great hall. At the top of the ramp, the Emperor appeared.

Slowly, he walked down. A small man was he, shriveled with evil. He covered himself with a long, hooded robe – much like the robe of the Jedi, only black. His shrouded face was so thin of flesh due to the experimentation that it was nearly a skull; his piercing yellow eyes seemed to burn through all at which they stared.

When the Emperor reached the bottom of the ramp, Admiral Jaxon, his generals, and Lord Chesed all kneeled before him. The Supreme Dark Ruler beckoned to Chesed, and began walking down the row of troops.

"Rise, my friend. I would talk with you."

Chesed rose, and accompanied his master. They were followed in procession by the Emperor's courtiers, the royal guard, Jaxon, and the Emperor's elite guard, with mixed reverence and fear.

"The Republic forces have acquired the plans," Chesed breathed.

"Yes, I know," replied Diomedes.

"However, the report says that they were destroyed by the _Basilisk_."

"What do you think happened then my friend?"

Chesed was silent as he searched through the Force. He turned to his dark master and said, "That they have escape and are still alive."

The Emperor smiled. "Very good my friend. Now that the Republic has the plans, we will need to prepare for the trap."

"What about Darth Jade?"

"He is still of some use to me. However, when his services have expired, you will be the one to eliminate him."

Chesed smiled beneath his armored mask. The Emperor always knew the sense of what was in his heart; even if he didn't know the specifics. "Yes, my master."

"Patience, my friend," the Supreme Ruler cautioned. "You always had difficulty with patience especially after what happened before. Do not worry though. I will oversee the next stage and together we will bring the Republic to its knees."

"As you wish, my master."

Diomedes lifted his head and said with an evil grin on his face, "The Sith will rise once more and destroy the Jedi!" He left out a loud evil laugh that could be heard throughout the starship and in the sector of the galaxy.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for Chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long but a lot of stuff is going on. I will try to update sooner but with work and everything, its kind of hard to so. BTW I tweaked Jack and Fabrizio b/c it will make sense later on in the story. Also we don't know much about Fabrizio other than that he is Italian and he is Jack's friend. And there did exist a Mafia in France known as the Corsica Mafia or commonly known as the Unione Corse. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think of it. Peace!**


	3. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Previously on Titanic:_

_The Count lifted his head and spoke with a regal voice, "My lord, why don't we let them have the plans?"_

_Diomedes flinched in shock and anger. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_"Why don't let them think that they have stolen the plans? That way, we can prepare a trap for them when the attack comes. We can move around our forces to make them believe that their attack will succeed," said Arioch._

_"That is a very shrewd move. A very risky move…I like it," smiled Diomedes. "I will allow this to happen and thus prepare our forces for the trap. How goes things on Earth?"_

_"Everything is going as I have planned."_

_"Excellent. In a few days, the New Republic will fall and a new Empire will be born!" exclaimed Diomedes._

_"Yes, my lord," bowed the Count as the holographic image of Diomedes disappeared. Once the image was gone, Arioch stood up and muttered with a grin, "All too easy."_

_"The team will consist of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Khi Jin and a few soldiers. Their mission is to infiltrate the outpost, find the secret plans, avoid Imperial detection if possible and come back safely. Dash Rendar has 'volunteered' to smuggle the team into the outpost by dropping them as cargo. He will then come back to retrieve the team once the plans have been secured," said Mon Mothma as everyone looked at Luke and Khi as she mentioned their name. Luke was already well known as the boy who destroyed the first Death Star and defeated Vader. Many soldiers considered it as an honor to serve with Luke. "Master Skywalker, do you have anything else you want to add?"_

_Luke stood up from his spot and walked to the center of the briefing room. "This is will be a dangerous mission. I hope you understand that if we succeed, we will deal a huge blow to the Imperials. So remember, the fate of the galaxy will depend on you. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, and May the Force be with you!"_

_Blue flinched. Why would the Emperor want to contact this outpost directly? "Put him through. We don't want to make the Emperor wait." As he said that, the officer pushed a button on the console, sending a beam ray towards the center of the deck. A holographic image of the Emperor on his chair appeared._

_"Commander Blue," said the image, "I trust everything is going smoothly?"_

_Blue gulped and tried to remain as calm as ever. "Of…of course your highness. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."_

_The Emperor smiled. "Good. I trust that you have heard the rumors that the Republic might attack this base?"_

_"Yes, we have. But we are dismissing them as rumors, nothing more your highness. But neverless, you can never be too sure. I have asked for some cargo and weapons to be delivered as we speak. We will make sure that the plans do not fall into enemy hands."_

_"Good," said Diomedes softly. "I will hold you to that."_

_"Well, here we go, Leebo."_

_"Understood sir," said the droid as he set the coordinates into the nav computer. The Outrider swooped down at the planet, breaking atmosphere and soaring along over rain-lashed, whitecapped seas. The trip across the stormy sky was rougher than the atmospheric entry, but the Outrider held its course perfectly, soon after, Dash was able to see the Imperial Outpost._

_Dash spotted the appropriate landing pad, but did a flyby first, circling about, wanting to observe this outpost from all angles. He wanted to ingrain all the different sections of the outpost just in case there was an emergency._

_At last Dash put his fighter down on the designated landing pad. A couple of Stormtroopers and technicians went onto the platform to welcome in their new guest. The First Lieutenant, a tall man with dark brown hair by the name of Blackestone, waited for the guest to come down the landing strip. Dash came down, with a disguise of course, and greeted the First Lieutenant._

_Luke drew his lightsaber and took a deep breath. 'This is where the fun begins' he thought to himself, reminding him about Han. After signaling the coast was clear, Luke went ahead and touched the entry plate. The door slid open; a commando appeared and caught by surprise. Luke, with quick reflexes worthy of a Jedi, turned on his lightsaber and slashed the commando. The Imperial staggered, fired a shot into the ceiling, and fell. It happened so quickly there was no time to be afraid._

_One of the Republic troopers grabbed the Imperial's assault rifle as Luke and the group started down the hall. The lights were relatively dim and the walls were bare. The Jedi knew that they had two main allies: surprise and speed. The trick was to make maximum use of both. The left-hand wall led to a door, a rather important door, one that Khi would later return to. There were other things to do first, however. An operations room appeared to the right, an Imperial moved toward the hall, and one of the Republic troopers fired._

_Luke then motioned to Khi to spread out to look for the plans. Khi nodded, knowing what Luke was thinking and took some troopers with him just for backup while Luke did the same._

_"I came in right after you even though your people told everyone in the Senate that you were in your office and not talking to anyone," said the Senator. "But I must say that I didn't expect for you to come back from your 'trip' to Sullust so soon."_

_Mon Mothma flinched. "How much do you know?" she asked._

_The Senator walked a bit to the desk and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "Everything," he spoke with seriousness in his voice. "You went behind the Senate's back and order an attack on an Imperial Outpost. That is a very serious action that you did!"_

_"And so what?" Mon Mothma responded in anger. "Your opposition to the resolution led to this! I did what I had to do for the Republic and democracy!"_

_"So did Palpatine and look what happened," said the Senator._

_Mon Mothma flinched as she bowed her head in defeat. She may not have wished it but she did something that Palpatine would have done and that hurt her a lot. Damn him!_

_The Senator smirked a bit, knowing that he had just won the argument. "The Senate will convene to propose a vote of no confidence for your selfish actions. You went ahead with the attack without authorization from the Senate. That is grounds enough I believe."_

_"What?" said Leia. "Why propose that now when we are dealing with bigger issues?"_

_But before she could continue, she was stopped by Mon Mothma when she raised her hand to silence her. "Senator Denman has a point Leia," she said with a voice of defeat. "I went behind the Senate's back and ordered the attack. That is not democracy. I would have done the same thing if I was in his position. However, I regret nothing for what I have done."_

_"Very good then," said the Senator as he started to walk out of the office. "The Senate will soon convene to discuss the vote. I hope that you don't lose your position though. I hate to see where the state of the galaxy would be without your guidance."_

_"Yes, Captain?" The admiral was a supremely confident man who felt relaxed in the presence of his cloaked superior._

_"Our report says that the distress call came from the Demonion system in the Outer Rim. The Imperial outpost houses the plans to the –"_

_"Then we must go there!" Jaxon broke in angrily. "I will not let our soldiers to die. Order the fleet to go the system and –"_

_Abruptly the figure in black approached the two and interrupted. "That won't be necessary," he said, his voice somewhat distorted by the breath mask._

_Admiral Jaxon respectfully gazed at his master, who loomed above him like a black-robed, omnipotent god. "But why my lord?" Jaxon said slowly, choosing his words with caution. "That outpost holds the plans to the Emperor's new weapons."_

_But Chesed was no longer listening to the admiral. "That is unnecessary," Darth Chesed boomed without further deliberation. "I have just been informed by the Emperor that Lord Jade is there to oversee the outpost. The Emperor is coming here so I want all crew members to prepare for his arrival."_

_"Yes sir!" proclaimed both men, saluting the Dark Lord. Chesed nodded as he went to his chambers to prepare for the arrival of his dark master._

_A trooper fell, quickly followed by another, and still another, but there were more. Khi continued to attack the troopers as they fell one by one. The incoming laserbolts were easily deflected towards their original point. After finishing off the troopers in the courtyard, Khi heard a rumble. The comlink was in his pocket so the sound was muffled. "Master Khi? Do you read me?"_

_Khi felt a sudden and almost overwhelming sense of joy. It was Skywalker! And he was alive! "Loud and clear Master. We have a problem. Someone has taken the plans. Apparently it's a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter."_

_"I see," responded the comlink. "On what platform is the bounty hunter's ship on?"_

_"Landing platform five."_

_"Good, I'm the closet one there. I will have my troopers meet up with you. Tell Dash to not meet us on that platform until I give the signal."_

_"Yes Master." Khi put away his comlink as he went to the location where Luke's troopers were waiting for him._

_Just as Fabrizio finished up in fixing the radio, Jack had done the finishing touches to the drawing. "Alright, it's done Mademoiselle." The woman got up from the chaise longue and started to stretch after being in one position for the duration of around an hour or so. She grabbed her kimono off the floor and wrapped it around her lazily and relaxed, not in the manner that the kimono was supposed to be worn. The woman then walked over to where the drawing was on the marble table._

_While Jack was getting his utensils and other art materials back into his bag, the woman studied the drawing like a hawk. She lowers her head and hand. She turned to Jack and said, "What the enfer is this?"_

_Jack turned around, surprised and confused to what the woman was referring to. "What do you mean?"_

_The woman lifted up the drawing in anger as she crumpled a bit the corner of the drawing. "This is not me!" She said in anger._

_Jack, looking a bit dumbfounded as he suddenly realized to what she was referring to. Not again! "I'm sorry to disappoint but that's you Mademoiselle."_

_The woman clenched her free hand in anger as she spoke, "This is not me. You drew something completely different. Wait till I tell my husband and his friends about this atrocité!"_

_"Why?" asked Fabrizio as he entered the room quickly as possible when he heard the woman screaming in anger about the drawing. He immediately knew what this was about and like most of the time, they wouldn't get paid. "What does your husband do?"_

_The bell rang which made everyone in the room flinch. The woman knew who was coming in and said, "He is involved in trade of very good products as my husband told me." She points to the white powder on one of the tables. Jack immediately knew what kind of trade that the husband was involved and knew what kind of people they were._

_"Oh shit," he muttered as the door was opened suddenly, revealing an average man in an Edwardian suit with four big, strong men wearing similar clothing with a gun and rapier on each side of their waist._

_The average man, who Jack and Fabrizio knew was the husband, said in French, "Que l'enfer est ceci ?"_

_The woman, the wife of this man, ran up to him in tears as she spoke, "These men tried to rape me my dear!"_

_Jack and Fabrizio flinched as they realized their predicament. "Oh double shit…_

_Jack looked around the plaza and noticed something underneath the arch of the plaza. There were some rusting parts as well as a barrel of high explosives. Using some quick thinking, Jack grabbed the barrel with Fabrizio's help and placed the rusty parts over the barrel to cover it. After a few seconds of piling the parts on top of the barrel making it look very inconspicuous, Jack grabbed the rope that he threw earlier and soaked it in oil from a fire lantern that he destroyed. He put one of the ends into the barrel while Fabrizio and he went around the corner, hiding away from the incoming men._

_The incoming Mafia men arrived into the plaza and saw that Jack and Fabrizio where nowhere to be found. One of the men then pointed at the arch and saw that a pile of rusty parts was built to go over the fence. They then passed under the arch and climbed over piles of quietly rusting parts where the barrel laid hidden._

_Jack saw his opportunity and lit up the rope using a lighter that he kept on himself for smoking. The rope was lit and quickly went to the barrel causing an explosion that knocked out the Mafia men surrounding it. However, they didn't die but were knocked unconscious due to the blast._

_Jack and Fabrizio let out a cheer and high-fived each other. They were free of the Mafia men's brooding presence. Their victory was short-lived as they heard more voices coming this way that mostly belonged to the Mafia. They headed straight into an abandoned building that used a carefully sealed door that prevented access. Jack and Fabrizio were going to wait for the opportunity to escape. Their location…England._

_Luke kicked and tried to find his way back to the Force, but the Mandalorian punched him repeatedly. He could hardly believe that the bounty hunter would waste the effort, with certain death awaiting them both at the end of the slide and fall. He managed to pull back somewhat and saw the Mandalorian lift one forearm, a strange smile on his face. The bounty hunter clenched his fist, and a line of claws popped forth from the armor._

_Luke instinctively recoiled as the Mandalorian lifted that arm higher, but then the bounty hunter slammed it down, not on Luke, but on the platform skirt. At the same time, the Mandalorian worked his other hand, releasing the locking mechanism of the wire-launching bracelet, and it slid free of his arm._

_He screeched to a halt, and Luke slid past him._

_"Catch a rollerfish for me," the Jedi heard the Mandalorian say, and then he was falling, over the lip and down toward the raging whitecaps._

_Its rider rode out of the glare of a lightning striking and was revealed. Bold markings of red and black covered a demonic face in strange, jagged patterns beneath a crown of stunted horns encircling its head. Man-shaped and humanoid, his slitted eyes and hooked teeth were nevertheless feral and predatory, and his howl was a hunter's challenge to his prey._

_The primal scream had barely sounded before he was on top of Khi, wheeling the speeder aside deftly at the last moment, closing off its thruster, and leaping from the seat, all in one swift movement. He carried a lightsaber of another make, and the weapon was cutting at the Jedi Master even before the attacker's feet had touched the ground. Khi, surprised by the other's quickness and ferocity, barely blocked the blow with his own weapon, the blades sliding apart with a harsh rasp. The attacker spun away in a whirl of dark clothing, then attacked anew, lightsaber slashing at his intended prey, face alight with a killing frenzy that promised no quarter._

_Luke and the rest were back on their feet, staring at them. Luke was about to turn his lightsaber when Khi caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye._

_"Master! Get out of here! You are weak from your last fight! Get to the ship! I will take care of him!" he cried out. Luke nodded. Khi was right in that Luke was weak at the moment from the exhausting fight against the Mandalorian. Luke yelled at the troopers to get onto the ship with him being the last one._

_"Blast. They got us good," Dash said to the rest of his crew. He winced as his asteroid came over and around, showing him a glowing piece of torn metal that had taken up orbit within the belt. His ship was wounded from the laser blast. His hyperdrive was damaged and would need a fixing on the planet below. When the Star Destroyer fired that missile, Dash understood that he could not hope to outmaneuver the clever torpedo. So he had ordered Leebo to eject all the spare parts canisters, and fortunately, that had been enough to detonate the missile. Despite the success, between the shock of that blast and landing hard and fast on the asteroid to complete the ruse, Dash was relieved to see that his ship had remained intact._

_He wanted no further space fights with the Imperials and so he had sat here as the minutes slipped past. "How badly damaged are we?" asked Khi._

_Dash checked the systems of the ship and replied, "The hyperdrive is damaged. But it's nothing that I can't fix. However since we used all the spare parts for the ruse, we have to go down into the planet and search."_

_"Do so then," said Luke. Dash nodded and looked through the cockpit to see if there were any Imperials still laying around. Once the coast was cleared, he went ahead down to the planet._

_"The Republic forces have acquired the plans," Chesed breathed._

_"Yes, I know," replied Diomedes._

_"However, the report says that they were destroyed by the Basilisk."_

_"What do you think happened then my friend?"_

_Chesed was silent as he searched through the Force. He turned to his dark master and said, "That they have escape and are still alive."_

_The Emperor smiled. "Very good my friend. Now that the Republic has the plans, we will need to prepare for the trap."_

_"What about Darth Jade?"_

_"He is still of some use to me. However, when his services have expired, you will be the one to eliminate him."_

_Chesed smiled beneath his armored mask. The Emperor always knew the sense of what was in his heart; even if he didn't know the specifics. "Yes, my master."_

_"Patience, my friend," the Supreme Ruler cautioned. "You always had difficulty with patience especially after what happened before. Do not worry though. I will oversee the next stage and together we will bring the Republic to its knees."_

_"As you wish, my master."_

_Diomedes lifted his head and said with an evil grin on his face, "The Sith will rise once more and destroy the Jedi!" He left out a loud evil laugh that could be heard throughout the starship and in the sector of the galaxy._

* * *

_Le Harve City, France_

The city was in chaos. The Corsican Mafia kept searching high and low for the two young boys who had 'defiled' the young mistress of the family. The Mafia men double-timed onto the far side of the platform, paused, and waited for orders. The ranking Mafia member, a lieutenant, had a parade ground voice and liked to use it. "All right, men spread out and find them! There's a price on their heads - so you could be rich by morning."

The lieutenant's words were more than sufficient motivation. The men had been summoned from nearby nightspots and, though not entirely sober, were adequate for the task at hand.

As the men went running along the last known location of the two boys, two heads popped out from the window to see if the coast was clear. Quietly, Jack opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. He signaled his best friend Fabrizio to come along with him quietly. They walked against the wall, trying to not draw the attention of any of the Corsican Mafia men that were running around.

They kept on walking secretly and quietly until they had reached the port of Le Harve. The sight of the amount of ships was impressive; however the time for tour would have to be taken at a later time. They needed to escape from the city and to somewhere that isn't France. Jack made some signs for Fabrizio to keep watch while he would look for a ship to steal. Jack looked and looked until finally he spotted one. He had a huge smile when Fabrizio turned his head towards him. "What is it Jack?"

"I found the perfect ship for us to escape in," smiled Jack as he pointed the more luxurious steamship in the harbor. Obviously, anyone can tell that the boat belonged to the Corsican Mafia, specifically the head of the family in Le Harve.

Fabrizio shook his head. "You are crazy Jack. Everyone will be looking for us in that ship."

"Well then we will commandeer that ship," said Jack as he pointed to another ship that laid in waiting a bit beyond the port.

"Ok…so how we are going to get there then?" asked Fabrizio. Jack smiled and Fabrizio immediately knew that this was another one of Jack's 'ingenious' plans.

The Mafia men still kept looking high and low for these two boys. A few men walked up some boats that were left on the beach, unknowingly that Jack and Fabrizio were in them. Jack and Fabrizio lifted the boat just barely off the ground and went running to the water. As soon as they hit it, Jack and Fabrizio had miraculously gotten air inside the boat when it was upside as they walked in the depths of the water. Once they hit their destination, Jack and Fabrizio overturned the boat, let the water come in and swam up to the ship.

When they reached the surface, Jack and Fabrizio were looking at the stern of the ship. They climbed to the top, without drawing attention to themselves. Once they reached the deck of the ship, there was no one on board. Fabrizio was surprised by this fact especially when two men are trying to escape. _Jack sometimes can pull through_, thought Fabrizio.

"So Jack, after we 'commandeer' the other ship, where are we going to go?" asked Fabrizio as Jack was preparing the ship to 'leave.'

"England my friend," replied the confident Jack.

"Why England?"

"Beacause Fabrizio, we can escape from the preying eyes of the Mafia and catch a ride to America," responded Jack. "Besides, I heard about this ship that they say is unsinkable: The Titanic!"

"I heard about that ship! They say it is the grandest of ships ever built," exclaimed Fabrizio. "I definitely want to see it."

"Then we better not delay," said Jack as he executed the first part of his plan.

At the port, the head of the Corsican Mafia family had come down to inspect the docks since there was a tip that the two boys were here. As he and his men looked around, one of his lieutenants spotted something in the distance, "Sir, there is something going on with that ship over there." He gestured to the leader that ship that was curiously doing something.

The leader flinched as he saw something that looked like a man. How can there be anyone there if everyone was looking for the two boys? He turned to his lieutenant and commanded, "Give me a _telescope_!" His lieutenant was quick in his movements as he got one and gave it to the leader. The leader then looked through the telescope and saw Jack and Fabrizio doing something in the ship. But what? "They are trying to escape," he deducted. "Prepare the ship and have your weapons at the ready!"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the men that were around the leader as they got into the luxurious ship that Jack had mentioned earlier and prepared for departure. The Mafia leader smiled as he was about to capture the two boys that had humiliated his wife. The ship, though not very big, was large enough to carry 30 men. It was said that this was the fastest ship in all the Northern part of France. So of course he was going to catch them.

The luxurious ship pulled up at the starboard side of the ship that Jack and Fabrizio were trying to escape in. The men took out some planks to cross onto the other ship, guns at the ready. The leader was one of the last ones to cross the plank and onto the other ship. "Look for them everywhere! I don't want them to escape from us and from _la piene_!" The men nodded their heads in agreement. The boys had disrespected the donna of the family and thus in turn, disrespected the family itself. The two boys weren't getting away with this.

Meanwhile, as the men searched high and low in the ship, two unsuspecting figures walked quietly across the planks. They ducked down and removed all the planks without trying to make too much noise. Then one of them started to move the luxurious ship away from the other steamship. They had hoped to escape without making any noise but one of them decided to pull the horn to catch their attentions. And they did.

When the horn sounded, the leader immediately knew that was his ship. He turned around and saw his luxurious ship move away. "Damn those kids!" he yelled. "_Faites-leur_!" His men got the order and tried to jump onto the other ship but due to the distance already set between them, the men failed to reach their destination.

The leader looked at the stern and saw one of the boys steering his luxurious ship. It was Jack! "Thank you Monsieur! We couldn't get to our destination without your help! _Au revior_!" Fabrizio shook his head, but at the same time he was the one who pulled the horn to catch their attention. It was the thrill of the action that got him going and he enjoyed it.

The leader clenched his fists in anger as he went to the stern, ready to commandeer the ship and kill those two boys. "Get close to them," he said to one of his lieutenants, "and then get onboard and kill them right then and there. I am tired of playing games with them!" As he went into the stern of the ship and close to the steering wheel, he noticed that the ship wasn't moving in the right direction. "What is going on?"

The crewmember sweated nervously as he spoke, "He had disabled the rudder sir. I can't control it."

"Dammit" the leader cursed. The two boys were escaping and he couldn't do anything to stop them. "I will find you and made you wish you two were dead," he muttered as he commanded his men to fix the ship and get going to the most logical destination…England!

* * *

Chapter 3: "The Departure"

* * *

_The Gam Tim'nisi system, Outer Rim Territories_

After barely escaping from the Imperials, Luke and company had landed on the planet Gam Tim'nisi. Not much is known about this system. From the looks of it, the planet was a desolate area. Its geography was similar to that of Tatooine. _No wonder this system was ignored_, thought Luke as he saw the brown planet looming before them. All the New Republic knew about the system was that in this sector of the galaxy, the Mugaari pirates had maintained a cargo loading area, at which they had conducted a secret deal with the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. Right now though, that information couldn't really help them. All they could do is find a settlement, town or city that would allow them to land and repair their ship.

"What should we do Master Skywalker?" asked Khi.

"We should try to land somewhere," replied Luke. Luke then turned his attention to Dash and asked, "Have they signaled any coordinates yet?"

"Not yet," replied the smuggler. "But I am betting that they probably won't, unless we ask. This planet doesn't seem very strict. We will have to find a place and park it, then hope no one steals it." The smuggler turned to his droid counterpart and told the droid to let him to park it somewhere near this location where the readings said to be life. Leebo nodded.

Dash brought the ship down fast, breaking through the atmosphere and soaring across the sky. "Here we are," he explained when the skyscape of a city came into sight against the horizon. The city was large and sprawling and had the look of a gnarled serpent hunkered down in the sand to escape the heat. The buildings were domed and thick-walled and curved to protect against the sun, and the stalls and shops were fronted by awnings and verandas that provided a measure of shade to the vendors. Streets were broad and packed with beings of every shape and size, most from off planet.

Though it seemed friendly, Luke knew better. After having been raised on Tatooine, Luke trusted his instincts than appearances. He kept a close watch for trouble as Dash landed the starship down in a large landing bay amid a jumble of vessels of all merchant and mercenary classes.

"Home sweet home," said Dash as he finished the landing operations and exited out of the cockpit. Luke and Khi followed suit while Leebo was left in the cockpit to make sure for a needy escape if they attracted the wrong attention.

Dash opened the hatch and walked down to come across a stout creature with a piggish face and spikes running down the length of his back and tail. "Halt!" he barked. "State your business."

"We are here to repair our ship," replied Dash as he took out some credits and put it on the datapad of the creature who was the dock officer. "Hope it's not a problem."

"No," the officer happily replied, "of course not. Enjoy your stay." He went about his business as Dash went ahead to check on the hyperdrive of the _Outrider_. Luke and Khi had exited out of the ship as well and decided to take a tour of the city. They had dressed up as farmers in tunic, leggings, and ponchos to curtail unwanted attention. They exited out of the spaceport and into the city.

Though the city was nice, Luke couldn't help feel nostalgic. He felt like he was back on Tatooine especially how the suns that gave the planet life beat down with such ferocity that it seemed as if they determined to steal that life back again. Heat rose off the sand in a shimmering wave, and the air was so dry it sucked the moisture from their throat and nose passages. Luke hated Tatooine. Even though he had fond memories, especially with Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, but he would rather avoid Tatooine or any planet similar.

As the two continued, Luke saw something in the distance. A shadowy figure. Usually, in places such as this, people would avoid staring at such figures that were unknown to them but somehow it felt familiar to Luke. It felt like an old friend was coming back. Luke started to walk in the direction of the figure with Khi not far behind him.

AS they continued to walk towards the figure, in the shadows there were men armored in white watching Luke and Khi's every movement. One of the men signaled his comlink and spoke into it, "They are here sir. What do you want us to do?"

A _pzzt_ sound screeched as a voice spoke through it, "Kill the Jedi but don't destroy the ship."

"Roger."

Luke and Khi continued to walk until finally they reached to the figure. However, when they reached there, the figure wasn't real but rather an apparition. "Luke," spoke the figure. Luke was confused until he had recognized the voice and the clothes.

"Ben?"

The figure took down his hood and it was Ben Kenobi! In front of them, apparently unaffected by the heat and still clad only in the shabby robes he had worn in the hot desert of Tatooine, stood Ben Kenobi. He smiled and spoke with the same gently authority Ben had always used with the young man. "It is good to see you Luke."

"What are you doing here Ben?" asked Luke. Obviously this wasn't courtesy call. Ben must have had a reason to visit here and now.

"You must go to Earth," the spectral figure Ben Kenobi instructed. "You will find two boys, gifted in the Force. Train them well."

Luke listened but asked, "How will I find them?"

"You will know," replied the figure. "Luke, they are our only hope." Then the figure began to fade.

Luke was confused. What did he mean by 'they are our only hope?' Hope against what? Luke turned around with Khi in tow as they fast walked to the spaceport.

"Master Skywalker, who was that?" asked Khi.

"That was Obi-Wan Kenobi," replied the Jedi Master. "I am curious to why he would show up now though. We must leave this planet quickly. I must meditate on this." Khi nodded as they walked back to the spaceport. However, a creature followed them and once they had reached the docking bay, he took out his comlink to signal to someone.

Inside the docking bay, Luke and Khi came across a rugged Dash Rendar. "You finished?" asked Luke.

"Yup, so if you don't mind, let's get out of here," responded the smuggler as he gestured to them to go up the ramp while he made the final checks to the _Outrider_.

Outside the docking-bay entrance the creature stood waiting for his employers. Eight troopers clad in white rushed up to the creature. Many thought that they were Imperial troopers. However, something was different as they had colored markings on the armor and a weird symbol on their shoulder. The enigmatic figure whispered something to the lead trooper and gestured to the docking bay.

The information must have been provocative. Activating their weapons and raising them to firing position, the troops charged en masse down the docking-bay entrance.

A glint of light on moving metal caught Dash's eyes as the unwelcome outlines of the first troops showed themselves. Dash thought it unlikely they would pause to engage in casual conversation especially since they were Imperial but he noticed something strange like the symbol on the shoulder of each trooper. "In the name of the Taral Alliance, stop!" yelled one of the troopers as they opened fire on him.

Drawing his own pistol, Dash managed to snap off a couple of bursts from the comparative safety of the hatchway. Seeing that their quarry was neither helpless nor comatose, the exposed troops dove for cover.

The low throbbing rose to a whine, then to a deafening howl as Dash's hand came down on the quick-release button. Immediately the overhead hatchcover slammed shut. Dash rushed to the cockpit as Luke and Khi and the remaining squad members strapped in. Dash went to the pilot's seat and pressed the controls for lift off, away from the shots of the troopers. As Dash handled the controls, his co-pilot, Leebo spoke up, "Sir, there are enemy ships approaching."

"What is their classification?"

"Unknown sir," replied the emotionless droid.

"What? Then what kind of ships are they? New weapons of the Empire?" asked Dash. It was strange that the scanners had come up with an unknown reading. Could the Empire have developed a new weapon?

"They are approaching sir," responded Leebo.

Dash looked at the viewscreen and saw three starships approaching. They were the same size of the Star Destroyer class however it featured a hull that split into two structures, one dorsal and one ventral. These ships were being propelled by three main thrusters and four auxiliary thrusters. Dash didn't want to know their weapon capabilities but he would soon as the starships began to fire on him.

"Leebo, how long before we can make the jump to lightspeed?" Dash inquired since any second they all might cease to exist.

"We're still within the gravitational influence of the planet," came the automated response. "It will be a few minutes yet before the navigation computer can compensate and effect an accurate jump."

"Ok then," said Dash. He could easily override the decision but that would shred the hyperdrive that he just fixed. He didn't want to take that chance. Blaster fire came raining down on the _Outrider_, rocking the inside. Dash prayed to whatever diety out there to help them escape. The deflector shields weren't going to hold for very long. That is until Dash saw on the monitor the moment of truth. The hyperdrive was ready.

"Leebo, punch it!" The droid nodded and pressed the appropriate buttons for the jump to lightspeed. The ship got into position and was gone in a flash, far away from the might of those starships.

* * *

_The Ryloth System_

Darth Chesed stepped out of the long, cylindrical elevator into what had been the Super Star Destroyer's control room, and now was the Emperor's throne room. Two royal guards stood either side of the door, red robes from neck to toe, red helmets covering all but eyeslits that were actually electrically modified view-screens. Their weapons were always drawn.

The room was dim except for the light cables running either side of the elevator shaft, carrying power and information through the starcruiser. Chesed walked across the sleek black steel floor to the platform level upon which sat the Emperor's throne.

Sitting in an elaborate control-chair before a window, staring out into space, was the Emperor. Emperor Diomedes sat, watching his fleet move around, as Chesed approached from behind. The Dark Lord of the Sith kneeled and waited. The Emperor let him wait.

Lord Chesed did not mind waiting, though, nor was he even aware of it. For it was an honor, and a noble activity, to kneel at his ruler's feet. He kept his eyes inward, seeking reflection in his own bottomless core. His power was great, now, greater with the waves of darkness that flowed from the Emperor. He felt engorged with this power, it surged like black fire, demon electrons looking for ground…but he would wait.

Finally the chair slowly rotated until the Emperor faced Chesed. When he finished, Diomedes pressed a button on his chair that activated a hologram. The hologram image was distorted at first but it finally formed into the shape of Count Arioch, who had been waiting patiently for the conference.

Chesed had always disliked Arioch and the close relationship that he had with the Emperor. He wanted to eliminate everyone that was close to the Emperor so when the time came, Chesed would be the one to eliminate. Though he was a loyal servant, Chesed knew the principles of the Sith. In order to become a Master, you must eliminate your own. That has always been the rule of the Sith since the beginning. But he would wait for the opportunity. For now he kept on kneeling before his dark master and the hologram of Count Arioch.

Arioch spoke first. "What is thy bidding, my friend?"

"Are the preparations set for the trap?" said Emperor Diomedes.

"We are half-way done my lord. I just need a few more days for it to be finally complete."

"Excellent Count Arioch, you have done well," smiled Diomedes. "How goes your side mission?"

Arioch smiled. "You caught on pretty quickly. I still some time to refine him. But don't worry. He will be an excellent addition to the Sith."

"Good, very good Count. I hope to hear your progress soon."

"Yes, my lord," Arioch responded as he bowed before the Emperor and the image disappeared. When the image disappeared, Diomedes turned his attention to Chesed, who still knelt before the Emperor.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"You will go to the Vergresso Asteroid Belt to take the _Eclipse II_ and the fleet and attack Thyferra."

"What about the Republic fleet near Sullust?"

"We shouldn't concern ourselves with the NewRepublic for now. We need to strike critical blows at them so they can launch a full scale attack on the Death Star. There we will launch the trap and the New Republic fleet will be decimated. Thyferra is the provider of bacta to the Republic. This should get their attention. Your work here is finished my friend."

"Yes, my master." Chesed rose and exited, as the Emperor turned back to the galactic panorama beyond the window, to view his domain.

* * *

_Outside of Earth, Unknown Regions_

Construction on the Death Star proceeded. Traffic in the area was thick with transport ships coming from Earth, TIE fighters and equipment shuttles. Periodically, the Star Destroyers orbited the area, surveying progress on the space station from every angle.

The bridge of the Star Destroyer was a hive of activity. Messengers ran back and forth along a string of controllers studying their tracking screens, monitoring ingress and egress of vehicles through the deflector shield. Codes were sent and received, orders given, diagrams plotted. It was an operation involving a thousand scurrying ships, and everything was proceeding with maximum efficiency. However no one was to be allowed to disturb the chambers of Count Arioch unless you wanted to be sliced in half. The stories of the Sith had spread to every corner of the ship. Even if Count Arioch was very regal person, he was Sith.

Inside the chamber, Count Arioch was reviewing over the plans for the trap that would be set for the incoming New Republic forces. Arioch knew that the plan had to be flawless for it to succeed. However, deep down, he wanted the plan to fail not because of Diomedes but because Diomedes' ideals for the Empire. Arioch was devout believer of Palpatine and his ideas. He could never follow a man such as Diomedes. That is why he refused to be his apprentice when he was asked.

Arioch had a different view on what to do with the New Republic. Republic should crumble that much was certain but he wanted to eliminate the traitors to the true Galactic Empire, the one that Palpatine had created. He wanted to eliminate all the different creatures out there in the galaxy like his distant cousin, Count Dooku, wanted to happen. However, he couldn't do it with the little influence that he had in Diomedes' Empire. He needed to go up the chain of influence, become the one that everyone turned to and would support and die for him at a moment's notice. He would wait for his moment. That is the primary reason for his side mission, to get an apprentice so when the time comes to reclaim the galaxy, he would have a loyal servant at side, ready to do his bidding like Palpatine had him and Vader for that role.

As Arioch kept organizing his notes and details for the trap, a transmission was coming in. It was a unique transmission, one that he would use for very special people. He hated to be disturbed in his time alone. If it was any common transmission, he would ignore it but this one was a special case. He got up from his work desk and accepted the transmission. The transmission was coded but Arioch knew from who it came from. It was his contact on Earth. Arioch smiled. It was time that he paid Earth a visit.

He went over to his other work desk and prepared a coded transmission to a secret contact. One that would help him achieve his dream and that Arioch would follow to the ends of the galaxy. Arioch grinned as he sent the transmission. "Everything is proceeding according to your plan," he muttered.

* * *

_Southampton, England_

Another early evening, the Bukater mansion was in a hectic state. It was the night before the big departure of the Titanic and the mother, Ruth, was becoming a nervous wreck. Thank God that Calden was not here to see her in this state or he might get the wrong impression. Her nerves were getting hammered due to the lack of progress that Rose, her daughter has shown in packing the baggage. Cal had told Ruth not to let Rose carry any black dresses at all in the trip. Ruth agreed with him. It was unfitting for someone who was going to marry into the Hockley's fortune. Ruth ordered doubletimed everyone in the mansion to work their asses off so they could leave on time.

Rose, meanwhile, was slowly putting clothing in her baggage. While her mother said that this trip was going to be exciting, Rose felt like she was going to prison. She desperately wanted to scream so loud that the heavens would hear her cry and save her from this madness. She wanted to get away as far as possible. However, due to Cal's money, she would always be found no matter where she went.

Despite that though, she would in the meantime try to make his life as miserable as possible. While loading the clothes into the trunks, she spotted a black dress. Rose smiled. This would get Calden mad as well as her mother. Oh she couldn't wait to see their faces.

Meanwhile, across town, Calden and his valent, Spicer Lovejoy, were packing their things as well. Spicer Lovejoy was a tall and impassive man and dour as an undertaker. Lovejoy ordered everything to be packed into the silver-gray Daimler-Benz automobile. He stayed to ensure that nothing was stolen or misplaced. Calden, in the meantime, was left upstairs, packing his own things. He goes to the safe and opened it to unveil his most prized treasure, the Heart of the Ocean.

The necklace was a platinum-set, 170-carat heart-shaped Ceylon sapphire surrounded by a row of 65 round diamonds, totaling 36 carats. The necklace was fashioned from a large blue diamond worn by Louis XVI. Shortly after his execution in 1793, the diamond disappeared and was recut into a heart-like shape, known as The Heart of the Ocean. Cal had to pay a lot of money for this. He had gotten it through some people that were from the decimated island country off the coast of New Zealand. Not much was known of why the country was destroyed since it didn't matter to Cal. He had gotten an incredible piece of jewelry.

As he stared at the jewelry, he couldn't help but remember what the man, Count Arioch, whom he met earlier, said to him. "Train me to control others? What the hell does that even mean?" he muttered. But as soon as he said, he heard a knocking. Cal quickly sprang up and hid the diamond necklace. No one except for Lovejoy knew that he had the Heart of the Ocean. "Enter."

Lovejoy opened the door and peered into the room. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"Told you that I don't want to be disturbed," exclaimed Calden as he set more clothes in the trunks.

"Sir, he insisted that he come and visit. He said something about a power to control people."

Calden flinched. _He's here._ "I will be down in just a second. Tell everyone not to disturb us."

"As you wish." Lovejoy closed the door and then ordered everyone to not disturb Calden and his guest. Calden groomed himself to appear appealing and make a good impression for the Count. He went downstairs and saw the same man that he had seen earlier. It was Count Arioch, wearing his brown cape, clipped at his neck by a black rope; something that would come out from the Victorian Age fashion. He also wore a brown shirt and pants of the finest materials of that time.

"Count Arioch, it is a pleasure to see you again. I thought we would meet on Titanic," said Calden as he shook the hand of the Count.

"I am sorry my old friend but I had to meet with you again," said Arioch as he took a seat.

"Would you like some tea?" Calden asked. Arioch nodded and Calden gestured to one of his servants to bring some tea. A few seconds later, the servant brought out the tray with the cups filled with Gray Earl tea. "So, may I ask why are you here?" asked Calden as he sipped his tea.

Arioch smiled. "Straight to the point I see. Well, you see, you are a very special and important person to our organization. I had a duty to come here explain more about this."

Calden shook his head. "Wait, what organization? What are you talking about?"

"Our organization deals with the politics of many different kinds of people and creatures. You know that the world is chaotic? We, well more specifically our organization, are there to ensure ensure security and order are established in every region of the world."

"How are you able to establish order?"

"Power, my friend. Unimaginable power," replied Arioch with a serious glare. "Everything has become chaotic. We need your help to return the world the way it should be."

"How will I be able to do that? You had mentioned about this power earlier before? What do you mean?"

"You haven't realized it Calden but you have an amazing power within you. All creatures in the universe have the same amazing power as well but not as strong as you. Let me teach the ways of the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side…sounds evil," said Calden, unsure if the Count was crazy or not.

"Evil is a word used by the ignorant and the weak. The dark side is about survival. It's about unleashing your inner power. It glorifies the strength of the individual," responded Arioch as he finished sipping his tea. To demonstrate the power, Arioch waved his hand and allowed the Force to move the plate back to the kitchen. When the servant came in to collect the tray, he stood in awe as he watched the tray move back to the kitchen. Arioch saw the servant and with another wave of his hand, he said, "You saw nothing. You will go back to the kitchen, walk back, kneel and work for me for the rest of your life."

"I saw nothing. I will go back, walk back, kneel and work for you for the rest of my life, master," said the servant as he walked to the kitchen and back and then knelt before the Count.

Calden was amazed by the display of skill and power that the Count had shown. "Is this all? Is there more to this power?" Arioch smiled. Everything was going to plan.

At the port of Southampton, there stood the ship, Titanic. It was an amazing ship. At night though, it not could be seen as much like during the day but it waited for its departure come the morning. This was the ship of dreams and soon it would become the ship of intertwined fates.

* * *

_Coruscant_

The starship, the _Outrider_, skimmed past the great skyscrapers of Coruscant, weaving in and out of the huge amber structures, artificial stalagmites rising higher and higher over the years, and now obscuring the natural formations of the planet unlike anywhere else in the known galaxy. Sunlight reflected off the many mirrorlike windows of those massive structures. Luke, even though he had been here many times, was still amazed by the buildings and how a whole planet had evolved into one giant city.

Dash moved the ship into a landfall traffic lane and cruised slowly through the maze of buildings, sliding along the magnetic guidance lines that directed airborne vehicles. There they were to meet with the Chief of State, Mon Mothma, to discuss on what the results of the mission and give her the report. The ship docked with a soft bump on the landing platform, its antigrav clamps locking in place. Luke and Khi stood in the main corridor, ready to depart from the ship and go to the temple as quickly as possible.

The hatch slid open, the loading ramp lowered, and the Jedi Knights, Dash Rendar and their men exited into the sunlight of Coruscant. Two figures awaited them. One clothed in robes of office of the New Republic Senate stood at the end of the ramp, flanked by a contingent of Republic guards and the other dressed in military uniform. The Jedi approached the pair, who were Mon Mothma and Supreme Commander Ackbar, and bowed formally in greeting.

"It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Master Skywalker," said Mon Mothma with a smile. She was glad that he was safe as well as most of the troopers. "Were you able to get the plans?"

Luke nodded and presented the data pad to the Chief of State, who in turn gave it to Ackbar. Then Mon Mothma moved to Luke's side and said, "We will have the data analyzed. I'm sure the plans for the Emperor's weapons will be on it."

"I agree," said the Jedi Master. "How things go in the Senate? Did anyone suspect anything?"

Mon Mothma put her head in regret. Luke knew something was up. The conversation had turned silent as the only noise between them was the sound of speeders and ships zipping by them. "Senator Denman found out," Mon Mothma finally said. "He has pushed in the Senate a vote of no confidence on part of going behind the Senate's back in attacking the outpost."

Luke was surprised but at the same time he knew that this would be the result. However, he didn't expect Denman to find out. Who was this man? He might have to do some digging later, but he had other more important duties to attend to. "I am sorry Mon Mothma. I wish there was something that I could do. However, I must speak with my council on a matter that has come during this mission. May you have a good day." Luke bowed politely at Mon Mothma and walked to the air shuttle that Khi had ordered earlier to take them to the Jedi Temple.

Mon Mothma smiled as she saw the air shuttle fly past her. "At least you will be around to save the day Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," she muttered as she went to her own air shuttle to take her back to the Senate chambers.

Unlike other buildings in the vast sprawl of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple stood alone. Though partially destroyed during the Great Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars, the temple had undertaken some construction since the reclaiming of Coruscant by the Rebel Alliance. It was a colossal pyramid with multiple spires rising skyward from its flat top; it sat apart from everything at the end of a broad promenade linking it with bulkier, sharper-edged towers in which solitude and meditation were less likely to be found. The temple, unlike in the past were it housed Jedi Knights and their students who would engaged in contemplation and study of the Force and train to serve the greater good it embodied, was used more for a meeting place where Luke would discuss topics that involved the Parxeum, Jedi missions, new trainees and other things as well.

The Jedi Council room dominated a central portion of the complex. Unlike the previous order, there was no established Jedi Council. Luke had refrained from creating a High Council and from basing their operations on Coruscant; with knowledge of past corruption, Skywalker hoped he could avoid creating a body that would be the puppet of the galactic government. However, Luke would talk to his former students that were currently Jedi Masters to discuss on certain key issues. Today was one of those discussions.

Luke used the Jedi Council room to hold his meeting. The room was circular and domed, supported by graceful pillars spaced between broad windows open to the city and the light. The shape of the room and the old Council seating reflected the Jedi belief in the equality of and interconnection between all things. In the world of the Jedi, the balance of life within the Force was the pathway to understanding and peace.

Luke waited in the center with Khi Jin next to him for the meeting to start. Everyone was present in their hologram images. Luke had asked for the meeting to take place when he was returning from the previous mission. The hologram images were Jedi that Luke had encountered and trained and some that he didn't. One example was Jedi Master Rahm Kota.

Rahm Kota was a Jedi that served in the Old Republic and was instrumental in the forming of the Rebel Alliance. He was a tall, white-haired man who was still blind. He had refused to have surgery, keeping the blindness as a reminder of his arrogance. Luke had met during one of his travels after the Battle of Endor. Though he seemed, Kota was a valuable asset of information of the previous order and as well as military genius should the Jedi need to be used as soldiers again.

Next to him was Jedi Master Cassidy. Cassidy was a strong, dark-skinned man with a shaved head and penetrating eyes, smooth-faced despite his years. He was one of Luke's first students and had trained under Rahm Kota.

On his left was Kyle Katarn, a former mercenary for the Rebel Alliance. He had become a Jedi Knight through self-training while fighting against the Dark Jedi Jerec and his forces. After some things were fixed during his training, Kyle had become a Jedi Master and valued member of the Luke's own council.

On the right of Cassidy was a short green creature named Guyenne. He had similar appearance to the old Jedi Master Yoda but younger. He was 70 cm and had sharp, elfin ears, ridges on their foreheads, tridactyl hands and anisodactyl feet. Luke had come across this creature during his travels. At first, he thought he saw Yoda but after clearing some misunderstands, Luke met Guyenne. Luke offered to train him, sensing that he was strong in the Force. He immediately became a Jedi Knight and later a Jedi Master.

Then there was Corran Horn, a former member of the famed Rogue Squadron. Due to his incredible Force powers, he also quickly rose the ranks and became a Jedi Master as well.

There was also Tionne Solusar, one of the female Jedi Masters present. She was a scholar of Jedi history and was almost entirely responsible for regathering the lost knowledge of the Old Jedi Order. She still kept looking in the old archives in the temple so she was one of the few present there in form and not in hologram. There were also other masters present as well, each different and unique in appearance, each with something vital to offer in Luke's council.

The meeting had not started as they waited for one member to arrive. However, this person was not a Jedi Master but rather someone that Luke wanted to have when he had the meeting. The doors slid opened and there appeared Alden Callaghan. He was short of breath as he didn't want to delay the Jedi present any longer.

Luke smiled. "Good, everyone is present and accounted for. Let us begin the meeting." He walked forward and cleared his throat before he spoke of the important matter. "As I have told everyone before, the war with the Imperial Remnants has entered a new stage. We know that Emperor Diomedes has constructed new weapons and has gathered most of the Remnants together. In order to restore peace to the galaxy, we must defeat this new Imperial front at any cost. I know that everyone present in this room is doing their best to fight against the Empire. I am grateful for that but that is not the reason that I have called this meeting. Master Jin if you would please?"

Luke gestured for Khi to come forward and speak to the members of Luke's council. "Masters, during the previous mission, I had an encounter with an enemy who was trained in the Jedi arts. However, with some research, I may have been attacked by a member of the Old Sith order, the one that Palpatine was raised in."

The silence that followed was palpable. Then glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced. "Old Sith Order," repeated Kota. "We know that Diomedes and Chesed are Sith but what makes you believe that this encounter would be from the Old Sith Order?"

"As I had already mentioned to Master Skywalker before," replied Khi, "his moves were different. It was unlike anything that I had encountered before. Based on what we know about Darth Chesed and Diomedes, it is unlikely that this attacker came from the same branch."

"So you are suggesting that there is another Sith Master out there in the galaxy?" asked Cassidy.

"I believe so and so does Master Skywalker," replied Khi. Everyone began to mutter anew among themselves. They had believed that the Old Sith Order was destroyed by Skywalker's hand when Palpatine died. They knew that Diomedes had gone to Korriban and had accessed to the Sith artifacts, consuming him with power of darkness.

Kyle leaned back heavily. "This is difficult to accept, Luke. Are you sure about this?"

Luke nodded. "I checked Master Jin's findings and came to the same conclusion as well. We might be facing a new threat. I want all of you to be careful during your missions if you come across such an opponent." Everyone nodded in agreement. Alden shifted a bit nervously as soon as he heard about a new threat. What else could go wrong?

Khi and Alden turned to leave. They stopped when Luke did not follow, but instead remained standing before everyone. "So Master Skywalker," Guyenne said as he cocked his head questioningly, "what else do you have to say?"

"I had an encounter with the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi during the mission," replied Luke, gaze steady.

"Obi-Wan?" said Kota. "Your old master?"

Luke nodded. "Correct. He came to me and said for me to go to a planet called Earth. There I should train two boys that would be the key to stopping this new threat."

"Earth?" said Tionne. "We don't have any records of such a planet in the archives."

"I believe the planet is to be in the unknown regions," said Luke. "As a parting gift before he disappeared, Ben had left some coordinates in a data pad. I wouldn't have found it if Master Jin hadn't noticed it. I believe those coordinates are to Earth."

"Ok, so why do you need to talk to us Luke? If you already have the coordinates, you could already have left. You don't need our permission to leave," said Kyle.

"True but I need someone to look over the Praxeum on Yavin IV while I am gone. Master Guyenne, would you look over the students while I am away."

The green creature nodded. "Of course, Master Skywalker."

"I will also be taking Master Jin and Master Callaghan with me to Earth. I send more details when we arrive there."

"Do you know even where to look for these two boys?" asked Cassidy.

"In a place called Southampton. I believe I am going to encounter a ship that is about to leave port from that city," replied Luke with a smile.

"May the Force be with you Master Skywalker," said Corran.

"May the Force be with you," said Luke, bowed before everyone, turned and left the chamber with Khi and Alden in tow. The holograms disappeared, Tionne got up from her seat and went to the archives. She wanted to look up on this planet Earth as quickly as possible.

At the spaceport, Luke, Khi and Alden were waiting for a transport to use. A _Lambda_-class shuttle would be the perfect transport ship for them to use. As they prepared for departure, Luke heard a familiar voice in the distance. He turned around to see Leia and Han walking towards them. Luke was a bit shocked since he hadn't told his sister or Han that he was leaving. "Leia, Han, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, Kyle contacted us about you going on a mission to unknown world and thought that you might need some help," replied Leia.

"Don't worry kiddo, we won't get in the way of your training. Just think of it as us having a vacation," said Han as he patted Luke on the shoulder.

Luke pondered a bit at the thought of Leia and Han joining them. It might work out to help them look more normal in a way. "Alright you can come then," responded Luke after some thinking. "So do you have anything to bring? We need to leave right away."

"Already thought of that Luke," said Han as he gestured behind him. Luke looked in the distance to where Han had gestured and saw two droids bring some luggage with them. "I asked the droids to bring along our stuff." Luke smiled as he watched Han and Leia pass by them and walk into the shuttle.

The two droids were C-3PO and R2-D2. "Come on you two," said Luke as he walked up the ramp and into the shuttle. The droids scurried to the shuttle carrying the baggage of Han and Leia. Artoo beeped a singsong little observation to a somewhat less sanguine Threepio.

"I don't think 'exciting' is the right word," the golden droid answered. Being a translator in his master program, of course, Threepio was most concerned with locating the right word to describe the present situation.

Luke entered the cockpit of the shuttle as Khi was doing some fine tuning on a rear navigator panel. Alden, in the copilot's seat, had everything ready for launch. "Master, everything is set."

Luke nodded. "Good. So let's ready for another adventure," said the Jedi Master with a smile.

They fired up the engines in the shuttle, eased out of the spaceport, and lifted into the atmosphere of the city-planet. Once in space, Luke punched in the coordinates and set for hyperspace and into the endless night.

* * *

_Portsmouth, England_

Portsmouth was another port city of England but more significant than Southampton. Portsmouth was a significant naval port for centuries. The Royal Navy and Royal Marine Commandos resided there at the port. It also had a significant ferryport for the boats crossing the English Channel such as one luxurious steamship coming from the direction of Le Harve, France.

On the deck of such said steamship, there were two boys. One was steering and the other resting on the poop deck of the ship. The boy steered through the light posts that were set up for sailor who wanted to make port during the night. "Hey Jack!" said the boy that was steering. "Wake up, we are here!"

Jack opened his eyes slowly, sat up and stretched his arms. "That was a nice nap," said Jack as he stood up and walked over to the stern. Jack glad to have some sort of rest after what happened to them at Le Harve. No one would be chasing them for some time especially when Fabrizio had disabled the rudder of the other side. Jack was glad to have a friend who enjoyed the mechanics of many things.

Once he got up to the stern and stood next to his best friend, Jack was able to see the port in front. He was glad to finally see some land. Now, all they needed to do was to dock the ship, leave it, find a ride to Southampton and see if they can hitch a ride on Titanic to America. Jack smiled. Everything was going their way and nothing was going to stop them.

Or so they thought.

Fabrizio pulled the ship into the port and docked it. Immediately upon arriving, they were asked by the docking officer about the fees to docking such a ship. Jack smiled and told the officer that he could have the ship if he wanted to. The officer smiled and bowed to them in thanks as he went to inspect his newly acquired item.

Fabrizio and Jack smiled as they walked out of the port and into the city. However, they failed to notice that they had entered into the area known as Spice Island. It had gotten that name from its involvement in the trade of Caribbean spices. The area also had another name: Portsmouth Point. Due that this area was outside the boundaries of Portsmouth, it had become notorious for lewd behavior and was mainly composed of pubs and houses of ill repute. It seemed that fate had Jack and Fabrizio pitted against the underworld.

Jack and Fabrizio were standing in a bit of awe at the scene as they were walking in the streets of Spice Island. Pubs were everywhere and the street was very lively. It was like a scene from a pirate's movie though as everyone was either going into a pub or coming out of one. Fights were breaking out everywhere due to drunken stupor. Jack and Fabrizio knew that they would have to avoid any fights in order to get through the city and into Southampton the next day.

As they continued to walk through the streets, men dressed in Edwardian suits followed pursuit of these boys. They followed on the boys' tails from a distance, trying to not get their attention.

As they continued walking, Fabrizio was feeling a bit thirsty. "Hey Jack, let's take a break."

"A break from what Fabrizio? Adventure?" asked Jack as he continued walking.

"Well, I'm getting a bit thirsty. Why don't we go into one of these pubs?"

"Fabrizio, we need to get Southampton quickly if we want to get passenger tickets for the Titanic," replied Jack as he walked through more bystanders. He didn't want to overstay his welcome in the city. Ever since they started walking, he had a feeling that they were being watched. However, he was unsure if Fabrizio knew that they were being followed. He turned around to his friend, ready to argue that they had to go now, but once he saw his friend, Jack gave out a sigh. Fabrizio was his best friend and he didn't like to argue much with him.

"Alright, let's get some drinks then," said Jack.

Fabrizio smiled and nodded. Fabrizio started to look around for a pub that could quench his thirst. And there he saw it in big letters: The Spice Island Inn. As mentioned before, Jack and Fabrizio had failed to realize where they were.

They entered inside and stood in amazement. The pub was a bit calmer than outside but none the less rowdy as well. However, there were fewer fights but more drunkards. Jack and Fabrizio proceeded then to be seated at the stools at the bar table. "An ale!" Both boys yelled to the bartender. The bartender nodded as he took out two pint glasses and began to pour the ale from the draft. Once it was finished filling, the bartender gave the boys their glasses and went on his merry way to serve more customers.

Even though they were both were underage at the age of 17, Jack and Fabrizio easily could get alcohol from anywhere as many people had mistaken them for adults. (The drinking age was 18 but not a lot of people cared back then). If people were giving them a hard time, Jack would use this trick that he picked up. He would wave his hand and say something to the person whom he was waving. If the trick succeeded, he or she then agreed to whatever was being said to them without being able to think for themselves, thus able to get away with drinking. Jack used it seldomly because he wasn't good to use it all the time. Fabrizio, on the other hand, was jealous that Jack had a trick like that. He wish he could have that kind of power as well.

As they waited, Jack and Fabrizio felt something in the air when the door was opened. Jack turned his head a bit to see who or what had entered the pub. It was two tall men wearing suits and a hat. However, the most suspicious thing was their face. Jack knew immediately that they weren't locals. But who were they?

"Jack," whispered Fabrizio, "those two men, don't look like French?" Jack turned to his friend. He saw it too. Then that means only one thing.

"I think the Corsican Mafia followed us here," responded Jack.

"So are we going to fight them?" asked Fabrizio, eager to fight.

"No," replied Jack. "It's too crowded. Besides, there are always alternatives to fighting. We need to figure out a way to get out of here without drawing suspicion."

"But how?" whispered Fabrizio.

Jack pondered a bit in figuring out a plan. He put his hand to his chin as he thought up of way. Then the decision came to him when a drunk man accidentally brushed shoulders with Jack as he sat down in the stool next to him. "Hey boyos, what you doing?" asked the drunk man with some slurring in his speech.

Jack smiled and replied, "We are trying to drink here peacefully but those two men over there at the entrance were insulting us. I think they called every Englishman in this bar a Frenchie."

"What?" said the drunk. "No one calls an Englishman a French man. I am going over to give a piece of my mind." He got up drunkenly and walked over there, bumping into people, muttering that the men called everyone at the bar a Frenchie. Those who were drunk enough to listen, followed the man as he stood before the two men. "Hey," said the drunk man. "You called me a Frenchie bastard!" He tried to punch the taller man but failed miserably.

The tall man, in some sense of idiocy, said "Go away you drunk Englishman. Go back and drink tea with your stupid queen." Right then there, the pub was silent. Jack and Fabrizio snickered. Everything was going according to plan.

"No one makes fun of the Queen!" yelled someone as he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot the two men but failed miserably as he was too drunk to aim properly. The gun shot off and the bullet ricocheted off the hanging chandelier above them, bounced off the metal and slammed into a drinking sailor's bottle of liquor. It began an immediate riot as loud and rambunctious as the ones taking place outside. The music began its spry outburst once again to the livelihood of the sudden change of atmosphere.

The world exploded into a fast-paced frenzy: bottles were tossed haphazardly around, shots were fired, and punches were landed in a fiery passion behind each of them. Meanwhile, Jack and Fabrizio went behind the bar table to cover from the punches. They definitely didn't want to get involved in the fight but they needed the distraction to escape. Jack signaled to Fabrizio to follow him as he led the two of them out of the pub.

Fabrizio hesitated a great deal in not joining the fight, avoiding getting bowled over by a man who had just been punched and sent reeling. The sight of fighting was getting his blood boiled. He loved action. However, he lost track of Jack as he spent too much time watching the fight.

"Jack!"

The crowd drowned out his call. Bodies pushed against him, and he pushed back with his shoulder. A cry from above sent his head to crane upwards and he saw a man hanging from one of the chandeliers. Another was tossed over the balcony and he fell upon several men. The music continued to fiddle away, happily and merrily without pause. Fabrizio finally caught sight of Jack, but he hesitated, hearing swords clang and he whirled. His eyes widened momentarily when he caught sight of the two men, their swords drawn and furiously taking on several men.

His eyes flew back to where he tentatively remembered Jack was supposed to be about now. He went on ahead, avoiding the bottles thrown and swords crossed, to catch up with Jack. Jack drew closer to the Fabrizio as he had lost him and had tried to look for him. Their reunion was short when a drunken man started to try to slash Jack and Fabrizio. Jack pushed off the drunken man and grabbed his sword. Fabrizio was at his backside. Looks like they had to fight after all.

Jack backed a man into a beam and punched him solidly in the face. The man began to slump, his grip loosening on the bottle in his hand. More men came at them from both sides. They turned and began to fight back to back, disabling them.

The music finally stopped, and the bar was only filled with the sounds of bullying men, swords clanging with the resonance of metal on metal, and women themselves screeching in their corners. Men came at their backs. Fabrizio reacted first, Jack the second and they found themselves suddenly backed against the entrance where the whole fight had started. The two Maria men had been fighting against all of the drunk men and had failed to notice that Jack and Fabrizio had escape.

"_Après que les!_" said one of them as they pushed off the men and escaped from the bar fight that seemed to continue without them.

Outside, Jack and Fabrizio were running as fast as they could from the scene as they saw policemen arriving and trying to break up the fight. Jack and Fabrizio let out a sigh of relief, hoping that was enough for them from those two men. Their victory was short lived when they saw the same two men exit the bar, looking around the street for them.

"Dammit," Jack muttered as he pulled Fabrizio with him into an alleyway. Luckily, the two of them went without getting caught. Jack and Fabrizio then arrived at a street were there horse-drawn carriages and buses as well.

"What are we going to do Jack?" asked Fabrizio.

Jack looked around to find something that they could escape in and head to Southampton. He then saw an old man on a horse-drawn cart carrying wheat and other things in his cart. Jack rushed up to the man and asked, "Excuse me sir, where are you headed?"

"I am heading to Southampton lad," replied the old man. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my friend and I were wondering if we could hitch a ride with you to Southampton. I have some money that I can give you for your services," asked Jack, showing some bills that he was able to snatch away from some drunks.

The old man smiled. "No need of your money. It looks you boys are travelers. Hop in." Jack nodded and signaled for Fabrizio to come aboard. As they were getting inside the cart, they were spotted by the two men from the Corsican Mafia. The two men ran towards their position.

Fabrizio looked back as soon as he got in the cart and said, "Jack, they saw us!"

Jack gulped and began to sweat nervously. "Sir, if you could go really fast. We are kind of in a rush."

"Sure thing lad. Besides, if I go in my normal speed, I won't be able to see off the Titanic," smiled the old man as he whipped the horse. The horse leapt up in the air and went speeding along the road, leaving the Mafia men in the dust.

Jack let out a brief sigh of relief. Fabrizio did the same and said, "Finally we are off to see the Titanic!"

Jack nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Well, let's hope nothing bad comes across our way again."

* * *

_Imperial Super stardestroyer, near the Death Star III behind the moon._

Count Arioch stared at the stars and the construction on the Death Star from the bridge of the starship. He moved along the corridor in a nervous fashion. The crew looked at the Count, wondering what had got the Count so worked up. The captain of the ship walked up to the Count and asked, "My lord, what has got you so worked up?"

Arioch turned around and looked at the captain with a stare that of deadly intent. The captain flinched and gulped in fear. He was going to die right now. But that never happened as the Count went to his usual posture and replied, "Nothing Captain. How goes the preparations for the Emperor's trap?"

The captain let out a quick sigh of relief and responded to the Count's question. "Sir, we are at fifty percent. We need a little bit more time to have the weapon fully operational."

"How much longer?"

"Four days, Earth time my lord," replied the captain nervously.

"Tell your men to double your efforts. I don't want the Emperor's new toy to not be fully operational when he arrives in two Earth days," said Arioch as his transmitter started to beep.

"Yes, my lord," bowed the captain. He then walked away from the Count to give out the orders to the officers in the Death Star.

Meanwhile, Count Arioch walked in the corridors of the starship. The transmitter was beeping. It meant only one thing for Arioch. HE wanted to talk. Arioch proceeded to his chambers were locked the doors so no one could enter. He set up a jamming device so his transmission wouldn't be picked up by the Imperials in the sector since it was going to be a secret conversation.

After he did all that, he pressed his transmitter to let the other person on the line that he was ready to answer his transmission. He triggered the holographic communication. It took a few moments for the hologram to appear. As it did so, a stoop-shouldered, dark-robed shape appeared, cloaked and hooded so that nothing of its face could be seen. Count Arioch knelt on one knee in prayer to the holographic image.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" said Arioch.

"You are doing well Lord Praxis. Your information on Diomedes and his dealings have been quite useful," said the figure known as His Excellency.

"Thank you master. Diomedes has so far hasn't learnt the truth about me being a spy yet."

"Good," breathed the dark figure. "And what about your search for an assassin? He is worthy for our order?"

Arioch smiled. His master knew him well. "Yes master. He will prove useful in our plot to destroy Diomedes and the Republic."

"Yes, he will especially after we have helped the Republic gain those plans to Diomedes new weapons."

"What about Prince Veda and his allies? What about Darth Jade?"

"We still need Veda and his allies, for now. I already sent Darth Jade to Demonion to pick up the remains of what was left of the plans of Diomedes new weapons."

"Yes, master but when will we strike?" asked the Count to his master.

"In due time my apprentice. Soon this phony Empire will fall and the New Republic will be weak against our new might. We will crush both of them in one swift stroke in two Earth days. Now go and bring back the one who you wish to be our assassin."

"Yes, my master," bowed Arioch one last time.

Before the hologram disappeared, the cloaked man let out an evil smile and said, "Everything is going according to my plan."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry that it took so long. Work and writing two other stories is time consuming. I'll try to write this story as much as I can but it looks like it while be like a one month update for now. I know there isn't a lot of action but it's only the beginning and I am taking the time to introduce the characters. I hope you like the little plot twist that I put in. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter or this story in general so far. Please Review! Peace!**


End file.
